Inuyasha, What is Wrong With You?
by CaptainInuyasha777
Summary: A story about strange things going on with Inuyasha. Mini crossover in last chapter (think LotR). FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Inuyasha's a GIRL!

*heh heh* I don't own Inuyasha, and if I did I would not be living with my parents and I would've bought a machine to make Inuyasha real and I would've run off to the forest with him ages ago.  
  
Plus: I do not use any Japanese words or suffixes as I do not understand them AT ALL (except for Youkai and Hanyou). ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha, What Is Wrong With You? Chapter One: Inuyasha's a GIRL!!!!!!  
  
I am Inuyasha. I am a half dog demon from the Feudal Era. I have fuzzy wuzzy dog ears girls insist upon playing with. I have fangs and claws and- Well, you people know what I look like and junk, if you're willingly reading this. As far as I know, the chapter title is totally wrong and I am a boy. A man. A demon. Whatever. Well, anyway, this is my bizarre story.  
  
It was a while back. It was the beginning of some month I don't know (thank Kagome for that). Tonight was the night of the new moon. That was knowledge known to me and me only at the time, or so I thought.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome addressed the tree she was standing in front of.  
  
"What the heck do you want?" I was up the tree, contemplating what I was supposed to do while I was human. I didn't want Kagome or anyone else to know about my transformation.  
  
"Inuyasha, I see the sky and I know what's going on. Don't worry; the others think that the moon is just hidden by clouds." She was right that they could guess that. It had been a pretty cloudy day to match my mood, and it was still cloudy enough. "C'mon, Inuyasha, let's go to my time before the others find out."  
  
"Oh, fine, I'll go. You'd better not make me do something crazy. Er, please." I added the please to make sure Kagome didn't think I was mad at her or anything. I guess the "er" didn't help, and I knew that immediately after what she said next.  
  
"You ARE going to race me, no matter how crazy, and no matter how much you say 'er, please.'" I wasn't looking at her, but I could tell she was grinning from ear to ear. Seconds later, I heard her laugh uncontrollably. "Come on, or I won't give you any noodles next time I go to my time."  
  
She knew my weakness. I love noodles. I jumped out of the tree and landed perfectly in front of her. "Noodles."I whispered to myself. Kagome giggled and grabbed my hand. She quickly pulled it back when she accidentally came in hard contact with my nonexistent claws. I held my hand in a fist. "Let's race," I said to her. We both began to run and she raced ahead of me for a second.  
  
"PHFFFFTTT!!!! I'm beating you!" She giggled and ran faster. I grabbed her skirt and pulled her behind me before launching to my true speed. Kagome screamed after me, nagging me for pulling her skirt and getting ahead of her. I stopped, only to find her whooshing by me again. I ran after her until we both had reached the well.  
  
"That's me three for this week, and you seven. I need to stop letting you win." I had not slacked off this time, at least I HOPED I hadn't, but somehow she beat me. I forgot that it was because I wasn't as fast as normal when I was human.  
  
~  
  
"I wonder where Kagome and Inuyasha are?" Sango and Miroku were sitting around a campfire with Shippo nearby bouncing back and forth over their heads. Sango had spoken. Miroku, however, was the only one not paying attention.  
  
"Miroku?" Shippo waved his little fox hand in front of Miroku's face. "Hello? Do you have a brain?"  
  
"Of course I do, leave me alone!! I need to think!" Miroku snapped out of his little trance and screamed at Shippo. "Oh, and Sango, I do not know where Kagome and Inuyasha are. In fact, that is what I was thinking about."  
  
"Hmm." Sango began to think about their location as well. Shippo began to think about food. And bunnies. And duckies. That's Shippo, I tell you.  
  
"Mmmmm.. Food.." Shippo stared at his empty hands and then began to catch imaginary butterflies and eat them. "Ooh, here's a hamburgerfly. Ooh, a French fly. YIPPEE!! An ICE CREAM FLY!!!!!!" He disturbed both Miroku and Sango at this.  
  
"SHIPPO!!! SHUT UP!!!" they said together.  
  
"Yipes! Sorry. I'm hungry. Spinach fly. Yuck." Shippo sat down and stared at his feet. He couldn't resist. He started trying to eat the dirt.  
  
"Shippo, you're going to get sick!" Sango almost flew over to him and handed him a sandwich. "Here, idiot, take this. I'll be right back." She jumped up and seemed to bounce to her stuff.  
  
"What are you planning to do, Sango?" Miroku looked up from his thoughts. "Sango? Hello? Where are you going?" Sango was picking up her boomerang. She looked angry and confused at the same time, while also deep in thought.  
  
"I'm going to look for Inuyasha and Kagome." She left the camp without another word.  
  
~  
  
I landed in Kagome's side of the well just before she did. She appeared next to me and we climbed out together. She opened the door to the outside and we walked out into the cool night air.  
  
"Inuyasha, come here. Is that wound from yesterday still there?" She started to take off my shirt. I didn't like that.  
  
"YIPES!! Get off me! No, it's healed. Don't do that again!" I snapped at her impatiently. "I just want to get inside and eat some noodles."  
  
"OK, fine. Noodles it is." She walked to her house with me close behind. Her mother apparently heard us coming and opened the door just before we came within a meter of the door.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha. Er. Is that Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother looked confused. This reminded me that I was still human.  
  
"Uh, Mom? Tonight is the night where Inuyasha turns human and I thought maybe he could stay the night with us?" Kagome looked at her mom hopefully and I did my best lost-puppy-dog face.  
  
"Of course Inuyasha can stay here. Why don't you run upstairs and run Inuyasha a bath, Kagome? I can get him some cleaner clothes for him and he can wash his clothes later." Kagome nodded. "Kagome, you can nap for a minute while Inuyasha bathes, alright?" Kagome nodded again and walked inside. I followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Should I end here? No, it doesn't let the chapter name come out.. OK, I'll keep going in the morning or something. (thirty seven hours later) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bath was soothing. It had the perfect temperature. I relaxed, only worrying about Kagome or her mom walking in. I thought about what I was going to do as the night went on. I decided to get out and get dressed. I knew I wasn't about to wash my clothes. I don't like washing my clothes. I decided I would just wear the clothes Kagome's mom left for me anyway.  
  
I dried off, brushing out my hair so Kagome wouldn't have to, and I put on the clothes Mom left out. She gave me leather pants, leather boots, a white tee-shirt, a leather jacket (by the way everything is black except the shirt), a pair of sunglasses, and a Seattle Mariners baseball cap. Everything fit perfectly. I walked out of the bathroom and sniffed for Kagome.  
  
~  
  
"Where could they be?" Sango was talking to herself as she roamed the forest, searching and not searching for Kagome and me. "Huh?" She looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds had parted. There never was a moon that night. As she realized this and what it meant, she raced in what she thought was the general direction of the camp. She wasn't right. She was lost.  
  
~  
  
"I wonder where Sango went?" Miroku said to himself. Shippo was happily munching the sandwich Sango had given him earlier.  
  
"I don't know, but I wish she'd come back so I can have more sandwiches," Shippo replied. He didn't notice when Miroku hid the bag of sandwiches earlier, and Miroku had a funny idea.  
  
"Let me show you a magic trick I learned, Shippo," he said to the little fox. He pulled a sandwich out of the bag and hid it up his sleeve. He did some dramatic performance, saying magic words and junk, until finally he "magically" pulled the sandwich out. "Tuh-duh!"  
  
"OOOOHHHHH!!!!! YUMMY!!!!!" Shippo bounced up and down, begging for the sandwich. Miroku held the sandwich up high.  
  
"Turn into a pretty girl and I'll give you the sandwich."  
  
Shippo was surprised and not surprised at the same time. Seconds later, Miroku heard a "pop!" and Shippo was replaced with Kagome.  
  
"That's prettier than I expected, Shippo." He gave "Kagome" the sandwich and, with another "pop", Kagome was back to Shippo. "I just want to know where Sango is, I guess."  
  
POP!  
  
"Huh?" Miroku turned to Shippo, only to find Sango staring back at him. "Shippo, don't do that to me!"  
  
POP!  
  
"You party pooper!!!!" Shippo bounced onto Miroku's head and slapped him everywhere. "Take that! And THAT!"  
  
"You are so stupid, Shippo. Don't you know I'm already used to this treatment?" Miroku sighed and laid down on the ground. Shippo fell off his head. "I just want to know where Sango is." And with that, he fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
"Kagome?" I sniffed around the house for her. I finally found her talking to her mom in her brother's room. "Hi, I'm done with my bath. Um, is there anything you want some help with later, Mrs. Higarashi?" I don't know if I spelled that right, sorry.  
  
"No, Inuyasha, I just want you to get some rest. I'll make a nice dinner. Kagome was just telling me how much you like noodles. I could make a big noodle dinner if you want me to." Kagome's mom smiled. My heart leaped with joy. I could feel it bouncing around, saying 'where's the noodles, where's the noodles?'  
  
"Thank you, Mrs.. I'd really like that!" Understatement of the century. I would LOVE it.  
  
~  
  
"Where is camp????" Panic was setting in to Sango's system. "Oh, no. I'm lost." She searched around for something familiar. "I think I've seen that tree before. Am I going in circles?" She noticed the path was curved. How long had she been going like that? Three minutes? An hour? She didn't know. She was still totally lost.  
  
~  
  
"La, la, la." I skipped around Kagome's house, outside. I didn't know why, I just felt like skipping. I twirled my hair and sang a stupid little song. My hair was black as the sky above me, with no moon in sight. My song was about flowers. I sang until I couldn't come up with another rhyme. Then I switched to singing about the sun and how happy it looked. I sang and sang and sang.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome's head peeked out of her window. I stopped dancing and looked up at her. "What are you doing besides keeping me awake?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just singing and dancing." My voice seemed a little higher. It was strange to hear a different voice than mine come from my mouth. I continued dancing, and I started singing about happy little bunnies. Kagome looked at me with sharply raised eyebrows and sighed. She watched me sing until I switched to singing about birds. Then she shut her window.  
  
I stopped singing and just danced. I twirled about with no point whatsoever. I skipped and jumped and did the bunny hop and then skipped some more. I picked flowers and put them in my hair. I made a daisy chain. I found a doll and played with it, dressing it up with leaves and other things I could use for clothes. I went inside Kagome's house and took my fire rat robe out. I found some sewing and cutting supplies and brought them all outside. I made my robe into a dress. I tore apart my old white inner shirt and used the material to make frills on my dress. I put it on.  
  
The dress was strapless and fit up onto things that grew onto my chest somehow. They were big. I danced around in my new dress. I called up to Kagome's room. She didn't answer me. I was kind of sad. I snuck up into her mom's room and stole some makeup. I put it on without any trouble. The knowledge of how to put it on sort of popped into my head. I liked it. I looked pretty.  
  
I decided to get some sleep. I didn't want to sleep outside, so I went inside and slept on the couch. I slept wonderfully. Images of flowers and tea parties flashed across my mind.  
  
~  
  
"Look, Shippo, the clouds are apart! There wasn't a moon at all!" Miroku and Shippo were out looking for Sango. "That means Inuyasha is human tonight."  
  
POP!  
  
Shippo turned into me as a human except with a fluffy tail.  
  
"Shippo, your tail is still there." Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes. Shippo seemed to love transforming at the moment. Miroku continued walking through the forest, leaving a trail behind him by digging his staff into the ground and making a track. He heard popping behind him quite frequently. He turned around to see Shippo as a pretty girl, Shippo as an elephant with a fluffy tail, and Shippo as normal me with a blue robe.  
  
"Miroku, can I try to transform into you? I haven't perfected it yet." He transformed into Miroku except with a big fluffy tail and pointy ears. "This is a disappointment." He popped back to himself and looked at the ground. He followed Miroku without saying anything more.  
  
~  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at my sleeping figure on the couch. "Is that you? Wake up!" Why does this girl look so much like Inuyasha? Kagome thought. I woke up slowly and yawned politely. Kagome looked at me all funny.  
  
"What?" My voice was just like a girl's voice now. "I'm Inuyasha, so what?"  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped. I looked surprised. She raised her eyebrow. I giggled. She prodded my cheek. I poked her nose. She touched my lip. I pulled her ear. She gasped. I asked her a simple question.  
  
"Will you braid my hair?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ha, ha! I'll leave you there for now. REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Um, What?

Disclaimer: Uh, if I did, I would live in Japan and I would own all the comics. But I don't. I only have the first one because I got it at my birthday party (which was today) yay for me.  
  
AN: Uh, I didn't get the most helpful reviews ever, but please keep reviewing and give me ideas for chap 3. Please.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Um, what?  
  
Kagome took a minute to come to her senses.  
  
"Wha-?" She looked very confused. I couldn't blame her. She didn't understand what happened to me. Well, I had told her I WAS Inuyasha, and I still am.  
  
"Will you braid my hair PLEASE?" I looked straight at her. Her eyes revealed she was remarkably confused. She thought for a moment, then seemed to lose the confusion.  
  
"OK!" She smiled brightly. I grinned at her and she went to get her special box of hair stuff. She did my hair, then I did hers. We talked to each other (actually, she did most of the talking) and we giggled, and she decided she wanted my friends to meet me as I was. My hair was braided wonderfully (thanks to Kagome) and my makeup was applied perfectly (thanks to whatever force caused me to change). I wanted to meet her friends.  
  
I waited as Kagome talked on her phone. She started talking all happy and excited, but as she talked, her smiles faded, replaced by frowns and disappointment. I looked at her hopefully as she hung up the phone.  
  
"They can't come. One of them has the flu and the other two are frantic about her. They think THEY'RE gonna catch something from her, and yet I know they could come over and be away from her." She looked at me, disappointment in her eyes. "I'm confused as to what they're thinking."  
  
"Me, too." I hadn't talked much. I giggled when something was funny, and I'd ask questions occasionally, but I didn't tell stories like Kagome did because, well, I didn't HAVE any "girl stories" to tell. She had plenty.  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" Kagome stuck her hands in her pockets. Suddenly, her face lit up, surprised. "Wait a minute." She brought her left hand out and in it was the small container where she held the thirteen shards of the Shikon Jewel we had collected.  
  
"Oooohhh..." I realized that Kagome and I had both completely forgotten about our mission in the Feudal Era. I looked at her, the question I wished to ask dancing in my eyes. She nodded. We both leapt up and dashed to the well.  
  
~  
  
"Where ARE they?" Miroku was searching everywhere for Kagome, Sango, and me. He glanced behind him at Shippo. The little fox was bouncing along with a mask of cheerfulness on over his real feelings - fear and anxiety. He, too, was worried about the missing people. He bounced around, following Miroku.  
  
Miroku had his own thoughts about those who were missing. 'I am surprised at myself with how worried I am about Sango..' he thought as he walked through the forest. 'I do not feel that worried about Inuyasha and Kagome, though. I know Inuyasha must be with Kagome and Inuyasha can protect both of them.' He did not notice he was caught in the same large circle as Sango, and they were always at opposite ends from each other.  
  
~  
  
Kagome and I rushed through the well. When we appeared in the Feudal Era, Kagome immediately began climbing the wall. I held her backpack as she clambered up the vines. When she reached the top, I threw her backpack up to her. She waited as I climbed up, too.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kagome looked around. She looked at me expectantly.  
  
"Oh, hang on." I sniffed the air. I picked up Miroku's scent first and followed-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Wait a sec, how can Inuyasha be sniffing the air if he/she/it was still human? All that happened was he turned into a girl. Oh, well, we'll just say he/she/it got back their powers regardless of appearance. Back to the story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I picked up Miroku's scent and followed it. Kagome was close at my heels. I could sense something was wrong. Kagome knew what I sensed as we both broke into a run. I stopped suddenly. Kagome crashed into me, but we both managed to catch ourselves before we fell.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome stared deep into my eyes. I gave her my response where she was looking. She immediately understood and we both ran again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hmm. I didn't really give this chapter much of a name, should I leave it here??? No, I'll keep going. You readers deserve more than two pages of junk. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other. Miroku fell first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know, you're all wondering "What the heck happened???" You'll find out. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was running hard and fast. The scent of the monk's blood continued to get stronger as I followed it. I began to pick up the somewhat weaker scent of Sango's blood, and Shippo's. There had obviously been a bad fight. Miroku obviously got the worst of it. Kagome was close by me, and she knew by the look on my face what I knew.  
  
~  
  
Miroku's mind spun. Faint recollections of the battle flashed before his eyes, then disappeared. Someone was calling him - someone he knew. Panic was in the female voice. Wait, there were three voices. Miroku heard them, but barely knew what they were saying. His mind began to clear, though, and he realized he was in a hut of some sort.  
  
"Miroku?" An unfamiliar voice rang in his head, calling him over and over. He opened his eyes, finally, and saw a beautiful girl looking back at him. She wore a bright red strapless dress with white frills, and her hair was braided wonderfully. She wore a perfect amount of makeup. Her face, though, was filled with worry. "Miroku, what happened to you and Sango?" Well, the girl was me, as you should all know by now.  
  
"Wha- Who? Who are you?" Miroku looked at me, confused, and asked me these questions. Suddenly, Kagome rushed in and shouted Miroku's name.  
  
"Miroku! Miroku!" Kagome squealed with delight upon seeing Miroku up and well again. She rushed me out of the hut, and I went to see Sango in the hut next door.  
  
~  
  
"Oh, Miroku, I'm so glad I came in time!" Kagome said to Miroku. She looked worried.  
  
"In time for what? In time to shoo that beautiful girl out?" Miroku looked disappointed. He found Kagome's face shoved in his and she shouted at him.  
  
"THAT 'BEAUTIFUL' GIRL IS INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome yelled. "YOU ARE NOT TO HIT ON HER-it? Him? Oh, whatever. YOU ARE NOT TO HIT ON THAT PERSON AT ALL!!!! NO ADVANCES, NO ASKING PERVERTED QUESTIONS, NOTHING!!!!!!" Kagome stopped for breath. "No, no, and no."  
  
"Um, what?" (finally, the chapter name is here!) Miroku looked at Kagome, confused. He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"OK, I'll give it to you slower. That 'beautiful girl' is Inuyasha. I don't know how, but it's true. You are not to hit on her or do anything perverted to her until we can return her to a him." Kagome sighed. "You're gonna do it anyway, aren't you?" She looked straight at Miroku. He shrugged.  
  
"I'll try my best, Kagome. But you know, every new girl." He trailed off and looked at her with the rest of the sentence plastered on his face.  
  
"How'd you get that plaster there?" Kagome asked. She spent the next three hours trying to get the words "I ask her to bear my children" off Miroku's face. She scraped, peeled, and scratched at the stuff.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, I was talking to Sango and Shippo. They were a little weirded out, but Sango told me that Kagome had explained everything she knew to them. I didn't know anything more than Kagome did, anyway.  
  
"Sango, what happened to you three?" I finally inquired.  
  
Sango looked at me, and, surprisingly, grinned. I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"What? Tell me?" She turned the grin into an ear-to-ear smile. She looked at me with humor filling her eyes to the brim.  
  
"Sesshomaru came looking for his sister." That one sentence hung in the air. I stood up and ran out of the hut. She giggled insanely. I heard her for the first five minutes of my run. She giggled insanely, then laughed crazily, and finally just cackled evilly. I just kept running.  
  
~  
  
Sesshomaru sat under a tree. 'My brother/sister/er, sibling. Does he/she/it know why he/she/it transformed? I am certain I know. Father told me a long time ago. My memory hasn't faded, has it? I must find him/her/it and reverse this before it's too late.'  
  
~  
  
Kagome finished taking the plaster off of Miroku's face. Miroku jumped up immediately and ran out of the hut. He dashed to Sango's hut and rushed in to see if I was there.  
  
He had an idea. Miroku had a wonderful, awful idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: I don't own the line from the Grinch Who Stole My Line- er, I mean, Christmas. Erm. yeah. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I climbed up a tree in a faraway forest. I thought about what Sango had said.  
  
"Sesshomaru came looking for his sister."  
  
I suddenly smelled something in the air. My brother was approaching.  
  
~  
  
"Sango, where is Inuyasha?" Miroku pushed his face into Sango's, forcing her to back against the wall.  
  
"I don't know! He/she/it left a while ago!"  
  
"WHY?!?!"  
  
"I told her/him/it what Sesshomaru said when he came fighting us!"  
  
"WHY?!?!"  
  
"Because that *pause* PERSON asked!!!!" Sango forced Miroku away from her. He looked at her, then ran out, similar to the way I had, now about an hour ago.  
  
~  
  
Sesshomaru approached my tree quickly. I found a large hole in the top of the tree and clambered in. This was not a state I wanted him to see me in.  
  
"Inuyasha? I can smell you in that tree!" Sesshomaru called me. "Brother/sister/er, sibling, come down!" He took out Tokijin and began to attempt cutting down the tree. I sensed this and jumped down.  
  
"What do you want, Fluffy?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ I don't understand why so many people call Sesshy "fluffy". It's sorta dumb. FYI, that's why I put it in here. It's dumb. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why do you call me Fluffy, sister?"  
  
"Why the heck do you call me 'sister,' Sushi?" (AN: next dumbest name I could come up with)  
  
"I have come to tell you how to reverse your situation."  
  
"I don't wanna hear it from you. Is there a retard who could tell me, or a rock? Both those choices are smarter than you, Sushi!"  
  
With that, I ran away again.  
  
~  
  
Kagome sat, confused, in the hut Miroku used to occupy. 'What is Miroku planning?'  
  
What is Miroku planning?  
  
~  
  
I ran into the hut where Kagome sat, confused, from the previously mentioned section thingy.  
  
Kagome looked at me. She stood up and ran to me.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where's Miroku, did he do anything to you?" She hugged me.  
  
"Uh, I don't know where he is, and no, he didn't do anything to me."  
  
"Good, 'cuz I want to test something." I looked at her. She grinned. "Inuyasha, sit!"  
  
I slammed down to the ground and laid there silently. Nothing happened.  
  
"OK, it didn't work. Great. What am I going to do?" Kagome buried her face in her hands. "I'm gonna go find Miroku." She left without another word.  
  
~  
  
Miroku was walking through the forest where I had been just a few minutes ago. He was contemplating his idea. He was expanding it, going the extra seventeen miles. He was thinking more than he ever had before.  
  
Despite what Kagome and Sango said, he had to hit on me. His plan? To let it come so surprisingly that no one would expect it. Of course, Kagome and Sango might say they knew it all along, but he knew. It would come as a complete surprise to them.  
  
~  
  
Kagome ran towards the forest Miroku was in now. She knew he was there. She had to find him. She wanted him to do something important. What she didn't know was going to surprise her. Very, very soon.  
  
~  
  
I waited for Kagome. I knew she would come back soon enough. She would return, apologizing for sitting me and for running out on me. I knew it. My girl ego told me.  
  
I straightened myself out, brushed off dirt from when she had given me her command. I saw her backpack was still in the hut. What was in it? I didn't know. I decided I would look.  
  
I took out a notebook that was labeled "Inuyasha Thoughts." I thought, 'This should be interesting.'  
  
I began to read what was in the notebook.  
  
~  
  
Sango sat in her hut, worrying about Miroku. 'What might he do to Inuyasha? Should I go out and stop him? Should I hit him with my boomerang? What should I do?' Her thoughts seemed to echo throughout the hut, though, even if she wasn't alone, only she could hear them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Well, I suppose seven pages are a bit much. But who cares? I'll get Inuyasha fixed before I end the chappie. Y'all can relax when you're done reading. But, you need to think about this hint: Fairies, fairies, flying about. I can't find Inuyasha, where is he? What are these little creatures? They-They're FAIRIES!!!!! WHERE IS INUYASHA?!?!?! FAIRIES??? CAN YOU HELP ME???? PS: The next chappie will be in Kagome's point of view. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I started reading from Kagome's notebook from the first page. She wrote about me here. It read as follows:  
  
December first, 2003 Inuyasha is a half-demon. A pretty one. Oh, I think I'm in love with him. What do I do? This is my first entry here. I don't know if you can help me, notebook. I suppose it's useless, talking to a notebook. But I need support. I'm in love. I don't know what to do about it.  
  
December second, 2003 I am definitely in love with Inuyasha. It sounds impossible to me, but it's not. It's just true. Help me, notebook.  
  
December fourth, 2003 Inuyasha will turn human tomorrow night. I'm going to ask him to stay with me then. I want him to meet my friends, too, but maybe that's a bit much. December fifth, 2003 Inuyasha is human now. He's staying at my house. He's been outside all night. He's been singing about flowers. What should I do now? He's acting really weird.  
  
December sixth, 2003 (author's birthday party) Inuyasha has turned into a girl! We've had a great time talking and he/she/it is fun to be around. I tried to invite my friends over to meet Inuyasha, but none could come. I'm now worried about what Miroku would say if we went to the Feudal Era again! But we're going anyway.  
  
I stared at the page for a few minutes. '"He/she/it?" Is that what everyone is referring to me as now? Sesshomaru can fix me so I'll be normal again. I need to go find him.' I was absorbed in my thoughts. When I came back to reality, I left the hut in search of Fluffy.  
  
~  
  
Kagome ran to Miroku when she saw him.  
  
"Miroku!!! You have to hit on her! Do something to her! Maybe it'll fix him! Her! It! Whatever that person is! It'll be fixed! Go! Do something!" She was frantic. This had been her last resort, and she was using it now. She had run out of ideas.  
  
Miroku turned to her.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I was just thinking of doing that. Thank you for asking, I'll go enjoy myself now." He left swiftly and silently. Kagome sighed with relief. She didn't notice when a dark figure approached from behind.  
  
"You!" The figure grabbed her by the throat with one hand and pulled her into the bushes. She looked up at her captor.  
  
It was Sesshomaru.  
  
~  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you?" Miroku was calling for me everywhere. I appeared just outside the hut Miroku had occupied earlier. He rushed to me.  
  
"What do you want, monk?" I looked at him, annoyed, and still thinking about the notebook.  
  
"Inuyasha, I came to ask- Will you bear my children?" As he asked this, he grabbed my hands with his and brought them close to his face. When he finished he began kissing my hands.  
  
I slapped him. Hard. My claws had not grown back, but if they had, he would have five deep scratches in his face. He didn't, however, and simply had a quickly swelling red mark on his face. He rubbed the area gently.  
  
"Pervert!!!" I screamed at him. Suddenly, my screams silenced. My eyes shot wide open. My arms raised to straight out from each shoulder. My hair flew up above me as if the wind was blowing straight up. I began to spin. I began screaming again. I spun faster and faster. I continued to scream. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo all suddenly appeared near me. They tell me now my eyes were blank white. My hair had turned its original color. My claws grew back. But what they couldn't tell me?  
  
The spinning reached a point where I was simply a blur, nothing to be seen. At that point.  
  
What they couldn't tell me was why and how I disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ MWAHAHAHA!!!! I am EVIL!!! At least he's fixed, sort of. I can't give you hints. Contrary to what I said above, I do NOT need suggestions for the upcoming chapter 3, but you are free to send me suggestions for later. That would probably be a big help. I suffer writer's block frequently and the only thing that's been helping me lately is my subconscious, who's been talking to me in my sleep through dreams. Please send any ideas you have!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Cute Little Fairies

Thanks for all your reviews. Im glad I actually got my goal number!!!  
  
To Turnings Ander: im glad u feel that way. Scary is my goal.  
  
Tanks again for reviews!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three - Cute Little Fairies  
  
"December seventh, 2003-  
  
Inuyasha turned into a girl, and then today when Miroku hit on him/her/it or whatever, it started spinning and screaming and - oh, it was scary. Notebook, help me find Inuyasha. He's missing!!!!! Miroku doesn't want to search, and Sango is still too injured from her mysterious battle with Sesshomaru, who, by the way, disappeared shortly after Inuyasha."  
  
My journal entries remained like this until one day.  
  
"December twenty-fourth, 2003-  
  
I must return to my time and celebrate Christmas with my family, but I don't want to leave in case Inuyasha comes back! Miroku says he will search while I'm gone, but I don't really trust him."  
  
I sat in my house in the present, thinking about Inuyasha. I hadn't told my mom anything besides the fact I was hungry. I lay in my bed, wondering.  
  
"Kagome? Are you ok?" Souta was at my door. With him was Grandpa.  
  
"Let me guess. It's something to do with Inuyasha, yes?" Grandpa peered into my room with a look of concern on his face. "Come on, fess up, Kagome."  
  
"Yes, it has everything to do with Inuyasha. He disappeared two and a half weeks ago."  
  
"Disappeared?" Souta was incredulous. "Really? What happened?"  
  
I decided not to go too far into it. "Uh, he just started spinning and BOOM he was gone!"  
  
"Wow." Souta backed out of the room and called for my mom. I listened as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Kagome, what is Souta saying? Inuyasha disappeared?"  
  
I spent the rest of the night explaining EVERY LAST THING to Mom, Grandpa, and Souta. That included him being a girl.  
  
I slept fitfully that night. I couldn't get Inuyasha out of my mind. I didn't know what to do at all.  
  
The next morning, I woke up to see piles upon piles of presents stacked by my bed. I picked up the first one. It had a card attached. It was wrapped in red cloth, much like Inuyasha's fur robe. I opened up the card.  
  
"Kagome,  
  
I'm writing for Inuyasha, he's telling me what to say.  
  
-Mom"  
  
After that, it said.  
  
"Kagome,  
  
I picked this out for you when your mom took me shopping - remember? You were sick. You told your mom to take me with her to shop. She told me to pick you out a present. So, here we are."  
  
Underneath that was Inuyasha's poor attempt at writing his own name by himself. Tears welled up in my eyes. I opened the present. Tears poured openly around my cheeks.  
  
The present was a picture frame. A little lame by itself, but the picture inside. It was Inuyasha and me, standing next to each other and not fighting, a rare moment. He was smiling big, his fangs glistening. I had my arm around his shoulder - something he probably would've objected to at any other time. I couldn't remember the picture being taken at any time, though. I just sat on my bed and cried. Where could Inuyasha be now?  
  
~  
  
"Sango, we should go look for him. I promised Kagome I would and I want to fulfill that promise!" Miroku was yelling at Sango, trying to get her to wake up. They were in a cave near the well, awaiting my return. Sango was sleeping soundly - at least until Miroku started screaming in her ears.  
  
"Miroku, give me one more hour of sleep and THEN we'll go, OK?" Sango slapped at the air in front of Miroku with her face buried in a pillow. "Mmff - mmff - mmmmfff!"  
  
"Sango, please!"  
  
"Fine!" Sango got up and stormed out of the cave with Miroku close behind.  
  
~  
  
The rest of my presents were from my friends, Mom, Grandpa, and Souta. Souta's present was a little goofy. He drew Inuyasha with hearts for eyes staring at me on the cover of the card. The drawing was poorly done, but from the heart. I opened the present and discovered a dog whistle. I giggled at how this might be used against Inuyasha.  
  
My mom gave me makeup. Right, like THAT'S supposed to cheer me up. I didn't ask for makeup. I don't even wear makeup. I set the present aside.  
  
Grandpa gave me a bunch of scrolls with writing on them. Apparently, they're supposed to ward off demons. I didn't believe in such things. Nothing made by Grandpa could ward off anything. Not even a fly.  
  
My friends had pooled their money together and bought me a laptop. I thought it was wonderful. It was shiny and red. The red reminded me of Inuyasha, but I didn't care at the moment. I was so happy my friends knew exactly what I wanted. I played Spider Solitaire for a while. (sorry, authoress adding her own taste.)  
  
About an hour later, I noticed another box next to my bed. I hadn't noticed it earlier. I opened it up and found a scanner to link to my laptop. I scanned the picture Inuyasha had in the frame and used it as a background. I sniffled.  
  
~  
  
"INUYASHA?!?!?!" Miroku was walking through the forest, now ahead of Sango, calling out for Inuyasha. "INUYASHA, WHERE ARE YOU?" He stopped calling and looked at Sango. She appeared to be sleepwalking.  
  
"ZZzz. ZZzz." She was asleep, but walking behind Miroku.? Huh.  
  
~  
  
I decided to leave before anyone knew I was awake. I made sure my laptop had full battery power and slipped it in my backpack, along with the scanner, the picture frame, and (of course) the picture in the frame.  
  
I climbed out my window and down the side of the house. I slipped into the well house and jumped through the well.  
  
~  
  
"Sango???" Miroku was waving his hand in front of Sango's face. Sango had followed him while sleeping for quite a while. He had stopped and tried to wake her up, but it didn't work.  
  
"ZZzz. ZZzz." She was sleeping peacefully, standing up, and walking!  
  
~  
  
I climbed out of the well on Inuyasha's side. I looked around and found the cave where Miroku said they would be staying until I came back. I couldn't find them anywhere. Well, the pillow I had given Sango was there, but no other trace of the others was around. I left the cave and decided I'd search for Inuyasha.  
  
I looked at the sky, praying I would find Inuyasha soon. In all this time, I still had not even started to search for him. I just argued with Miroku whether we should search or not.  
  
I saw five lights in the sky. I didn't know what they were. Two of them were pink, two were blue, and one was red. The red one was in the center and the others were around it. They were moving towards the forest. I followed them.  
  
I saw the lights through the trees. I kept right underneath them. I finally came upon a clearing where I saw a whole lot more lights. All of them were pink or blue. There were no other red ones. I realized something.  
  
"Fairies, fairies, flying about. I can't find Inuyasha, where is he? What are these little creatures? They-They're FAIRIES!!!!! WHERE IS INUYASHA?!?!?! FAIRIES??? CAN YOU HELP ME????" I screamed my thoughts out loud to the lights/fairies. I heard a small female voice behind me.  
  
~  
  
Miroku heard me screaming. He started running in my direction. Sango was sleeping on a log. She had stopped following Miroku about an hour ago. Miroku had seen a strange red light moving away from her when she stopped.  
  
~  
  
I saw a pink light as the source of the voice. It was a little girl fairy! She stopped glowing pink and showed herself completely. She had on a pink dress that cut off just above the knees, she had black hair, and her wings were absolutely adorable! They were pink and were just like little circles attached to her back. They flapped slowly as she hovered in front of me.  
  
"Hello. Are you Kagome?" She tilted her head to the side and smiled.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"I want to know because our newest fairy keeps asking about a girl named Kagome. He's an odd fellow. His name is Inuyasha. He's the red fairy the others were carrying when you followed them. By the way, my name is FoxShadow. You can call me Fox." Fox tilted her head again and laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ GO FOXSHADOW, MY NEW EMAIL PENPAL!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My mouth dropped open. Inuyasha? A FAIRY? How? I stared at Fox for a few minutes. She spoke.  
  
"Uh, Kagome? You wanna see him? He's injured right now, he keeps winding up in duels. We taught him about fairy magic, you see, and now. Well, I think you can guess." She grinned and motioned for me to follow her. I did.  
  
~  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku appeared right where I had been talking to Fox. He looked around.  
  
"Hello!" A blue light hovered near him. It stopped glowing and revealed itself to be a young boy fairy. He wore blue jeans, a white shirt, and a blue denim jacket. He sprinkled something shiny on Miroku's head.  
  
"What the-?" Miroku shook his head rapidly, trying to shake off the shiny dust particles that clung to his dark hair.  
  
"Ah, you are Miroku, correct?" The fairy grinned. "You are searching for the girl named Kagome, right? She just left. She's off seeing our newest fairy. Would you mind leaving?"  
  
"Yes, I would mind. I want to see Kagome." Miroku stood tall and glared at the fairy.  
  
"Huh. Well, I hate to do this." He closed his eyes.  
  
"What're you-? " Miroku suddenly stopped. His eyes shot wide open. He turned around and walked out of the clearing.  
  
~  
  
"Here, Kagome, he's just around this corner." I had been following Fox for about ten minutes. She was leading me to Inuyasha, who, according to her, had picked a fight with a fairy from the Fairy Cloud Security Force. Those fairies were always the toughest, according to Fox. I thought about this as I continued to follow her.  
  
We walked are around the final bend and came upon a tiny clearing. Above my head, strung in a tree, was a small sign that said "Fairy Healing Center." I walked into the clearing after Fox. She led me to a place toward the back of the clearing, where there was a thick stone wall that had a small sign on it. The small sign said "New Guys - Don't Come Near" on it. Fox glanced at it, then looked back at me. I shrugged and she flew over the wall. I climbed over it. I saw three large rocks. On one of them was two blue lights and a green light, and another one was empty. The last rock had a red light and a green light. Fox led me to the rock with the red light.  
  
The red light dimmed to reveal a teeny, tiny Inuyasha.  
  
He was only about an inch tall. Ultra-short for him, but taller than most of the other fairies. His height wasn't the only thing on my mind, though.  
  
He had wings. They were shaped like triangles. The bottom, though, had three sharp-looking points on them, like smaller triangles attacked to a bigger one. The three triangles on the bottom were black, the tip of the bigger triangle was black, and the rest was red. There were splotches of silver on each wing, too, in the red part. The wings were not identical, however, because there was a rip in the right one.  
  
I worried about the rip, and noticed all his other injuries. He had a severe cut in his left shoulder, his left leg looked broken, and there were all sorts of little cuts and bruises all over him. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He had a bandage around his stomach. I assumed he had a hole in it, as he has had a whole ton of times before. He was unconscious.  
  
He was so tiny. So. pathetic-looking. Not that I cared. I was just happy I found him. Fox looked at me. I had tears of joy rolling down my cheeks. I was so happy.  
  
~  
  
"Ugh. Kagome?" Miroku woke up from a peaceful slumber. The fairy he met had controlled him and walked him all the way back to where Sango lay sleeping. He rubbed his head and noticed the "fairy dust" that the nasty fairy sprinkled on him was gone. He stood up and looked around.  
  
Sango was still sleeping on the log she "claimed" a few hours ago. She wiggled a little, in her sleep, and then simply lay there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ I just had to tell y'all where Miroku was! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I say by the rock where Inuyasha was. I found out the green fairies were always nurses and doctors. The green fairy near Inuyasha was rather old- looking. She was clearly very experienced. She tended his wounds wonderfully. I sat there, watching her, until Inuyasha woke up.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I leaned over him. The healing fairy shushed me, but I told her he was awake. He looked up at me.  
  
"Ka. go. me.?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Y'all review, tell me what y'all think!!! I love this story; I think I'll review my own story. Heh, heh! I want five reviews before I start next chappie!!!! 


	4. The Options

YAYNESS!!! I GOT GREAT REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
To RAWR: uh, right.  
  
To Shippo lover from Mars: the groping will come later, trust me!  
  
To admiralmiroku lover: uh, what gender r u, cuz admiralmiroku's a girl!  
  
To biggest Shippo fan in the universe: of course I know you're my brother, stupid! I watched you type the review!!!  
  
To dorkus from kouga's tribe: im probably not going to use any of your ideas, except maybe the mir/san one...  
  
To cliffie hater Inuyasha lover: uh, right... I LOVE CLIFFIES!!! DON'T GET MAD AT ME!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Roses grow pimply,  
  
Violets named Tasha,  
  
Don't sue me, cuz  
  
I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four: The Options  
  
I looked up at Kagome. She was there next to me. She was ok. I had missed her so much... now she was here! I opened my eyes slowly. She was looking over me, a worried look fixed on her beautiful face...  
  
I fell unconscious again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry that I had to do a little sadness. don't worry! Inu-kun will be fine! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke a long time later. Kagome was still there. She was so big, though. I remembered - I was a little fairy now. Smaller than almost any other creature. I was probably smaller than Mioga. Heh, heh... Smaller than that flea? It was possible.  
  
My wings... The right one was ripped, I remembered that. I couldn't fly! I had fallen, that was how my legs broke. He did that...  
  
That big fairy... I remembered that I had been arguing with myself what to do to him. He had charged me when I had been thinking. That little girl, Fox, told me that the Fairy Cloud Security Force (FCSF) was hired for their specialties. I could tell THAT guy's specialty was lightning.  
  
Now, here I was, on a rock in the Healing Center, with Kagome looking at me. I looked straight at her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She spoke first. Her face was filled with worry. The old healing fairy was shushing her. I looked over at my wing. It was still ripped, but the rip was smaller than it had been. There was a scar where the rip had healed.  
  
'Neat! A scar!' I thought to myself. Actually, that wasn't true. A scar could effect my flying. I was really good at flying. I was the fastest fairy in the forest. I didn't want that to change because of a measly little scar.  
  
I thought about my other "abilities." I had more magic power than any other fairy. 'Inuyasha is to the fairies what Naraku is to the demons,' I thought. 'Wait, I don't want to be like Naraku! How about "Inuyasha is to the fairies what Miroku is to perverts?"'  
  
I laughed in my head. I was such an idiot. Me like that pervert? Feh.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome was looking at me again. I keep thinking off track. "Inuyasha! Talk to me, stupid!"  
  
"Hey! I'm not stupid!" I shouted at her, but my lungs hurt. I coughed and closed my eyes.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"What? Lemme sleep!"  
  
"DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES, IT WORRIES ME!"  
  
"You can be quiet about it, at least!"  
  
"Argh, fine." She folded her arms across her chest and sat on the rock.  
  
"*moan.*" I rolled over onto my side, facing away form Kagome. My right wing fell feebly behind me.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's your necklace?" Kagome reached over and picked me up.  
  
"Oh, that thing? I took it off with my fairy magic."  
  
"You took it off?????" Kagome glared at me. I shot a thunder bolt at her nose.  
  
BBZZTT!!!  
  
"OUCH!!! YOU JERK!!!" She started to carry me away.  
  
"Wait, human girl," a voice called. "You cannot bring him away yet!"  
  
It was the old healing fairy. She looked at Kagome.  
  
"What, he seems fine to me!"  
  
"He cannot leave unless... well, let me launch into an all-out lecture to explain it." The healing fairy explained (in a lecture) that in order for Kagome to take me away from the forest, I had to become her guardian fairy. I had to protect her no matter what, and obey her every command. I didn't think I wanted to trade my freedom for Kagome, but then again, I hadn't seen her for a long time. And it was her favorite holiday, Christmas.  
  
"Inuyasha, will you become my guardian fairy?"  
  
I thought about the options.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOOOO!!!! INCREDABLY SHORT CHAPTER!!!!! ONLY TWO AND A HALF PAGES!!!!! That's the same amount of weeks that Inu-kun was missing!!!!  
  
YA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. FairyMagic plus Inuyasha equals Trouble!

THANKS FOR NOT REVIEWING, FOLKS!!!!!!  
  
Except for Tricky-the-kitsune-youkia and foxshadow!  
  
Oi...  
  
Uh, hope you like my next chappie...  
  
Disclaimer POEM:  
  
Roses grow pimply,  
  
Violets named Tasha,  
  
Don't sue me, cuz  
  
I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Oh, and THANK YOU TO FOXSHADOW, MY ONLY TRUE LOYAL REVIEWER!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: Fairy Magic + Inuyasha = Trouble!  
  
I watched Inuyasha think about the question I just asked. I wanted to take him out of this forest!! I wanted him to come and be with the others! I wanted to others to know Inuyasha was safe!!!!  
  
"OK, Kagome, I will be your guardian fairy. Let's go."  
  
I jumped up and down with joy. He was coming with me!!!!!!  
  
The old healing fairy performed a fancy ritual and allowed us to leave. I picked up Inuyasha and set him on my shoulder. He scooted closer to my neck and leaned against it. I moved slowly to make sure he wasn't knocked off. He fell asleep.  
  
I found my way out of the forest by following Fox. She wasn't allowed to leave without being a guardian. I felt tempted to make her my guardian, too, but I thought that Inuyasha would be upset. That was probably true.  
  
I found the cave where the others said they'd be staying, and there they were. Shippo was sleeping, Miroku was groping Sango, and Sango was ignoring Miroku. Remarkable.  
  
I set Inuyasha down near the entrance of the cave. He flapped his left wing feebly as thanks and fell back asleep.  
  
I went outside to find some good herbs and veggies for soup. I spent a good hour searching, and found plenty of good stuff.  
  
It was just getting light outside when I entered the cave! It's still Christmas! All this happened so fast that the sun hadn't even risen when I had returned to the cave!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha was awake. He was just a red light by the fire. I walked over to him. He looked up at me, grinning. I didn't know why. It turns out I didn't want to know...  
  
~  
  
Later, everyone was awake. My watch said it was about eight o'clock in the morning. The weather was lovely, but not Christmassy. There wasn't a drop of snow anywhere. I saw daisies everywhere.  
  
I made soup and left it to cool for a while. I looked around. I saw that Inuyasha was running around the grass as a red light, not as himself; Sango was staring at the clouds, naming shapes she found; and Shippo was picking daisies. Where was Miroku?  
  
~  
  
Miroku was walking down a nice road, with his mind wandering. When he had awoken that morning, he could find none of his friends! He saw three strangers in the cave! He had left immediately, though not before glancing at the young female with them...  
  
He saw a few people walking up, a group of women. As he passed by them, he rubbed ones behind gently, with a small squeeze. He had no clue what was coming to him!  
  
~  
  
Naraku couldn't understand it. Why was the monk hitting on him??? He punched Miroku and ran off with his pals Koga and (AN: HELP) ??? (AN: review and tell me who!) laughing at the pitiful monk laying on the ground.  
  
~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, a group of girls passed by. Miroku woke up as they approached. He glanced at them, them looked away.  
  
~ MIROKU'S THE ONE SAYING "I" IN THE FOLLOWING SEGMENT~  
  
I didn't know what that girl was doing, punching me. Hmph! I've never been punched by a girl before! Only slapped!!  
  
A group of guys was approaching. I didn't know what to do. I decided to ask one of them for a little help.  
  
~END OF MIROKU POV SECTION~  
  
Brianna watched as the strange guy in the robes looked up at her and her pals, Kendra and Faith.  
  
"Will you help me up, sir?" SIR??? WHAT THE HECK WAS THIS GUY THINKING??????  
  
"I'm not a guy, weirdo, leave me alone!" Brianna ran off, motioning for Kendra and Faith to follow. Faith lingered a moment, looking as if she were debating whether or not to help the poor insane guy in the robes. She ran up to Brianna anyway.  
  
"That poor guy... I wonder if he'll remember that we were so mean to him..." Faith was looking back at the man, thinking. Kendra tapped her and whispered.  
  
"Brianna doesn't like him cuz he called her 'sir'," Kendra said quietly. "Remember last time a guy called her that?" Faith nodded and shut up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Uh, that section was just for me, I wanted to write in my pal Brianna, and I know two of her pals, Faith and Kendra, so I thought 'What the heck' and decided to write them in... So that's why you read the above segment... Um, back to Kagome's POV! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I got up and looked around for Miroku. Inuyasha was sitting on the ground, laughing maniacally. I wondered what on earth he could be laughing about, when suddenly I saw Miroku emerge from the nearby trees, beat up and covered in dirt.  
  
"What happened to you, Miroku???" I ran over to him and saw he was limping.  
  
"I met a bunch of girls... I... Well, you know, and they reacted unexpectedly... Instead of slapping me, they punched me and kicked me. I'm confused..." Miroku sat down near the fire and rubbed his forehead. "Ouch..."  
  
Inuyasha was rolling around the grass that was too high for him, laughing so incredibly hard I couldn't imagine the pain it would inflict on his lungs. His lungs were injured already; he didn't need to be laughing so hard!  
  
I didn't know what Inuyasha could be laughing about now. He walked through the grass, taking a while to reach me (AN: that's what happens when you can't fly), stumbling a bit because of his laughing. When he finally came near enough to me for me to grab him, I did. I picked him up and held him directly in front of my face.  
  
"What is so funny, Inuyasha?????" I glared at him. He fell over in my hand from laughing so hard.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" he gasped. "HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"INUYASHA!!!! WHAT IS SO FREAKING FUNNY????"  
  
Inuyasha attempted to stop laughing. He was gasping hard for breath when he finally stopped, and he lay on my hand with his eyes closed.  
  
"Who are you talking to, Kagome?" Miroku asked me. "I don't see anyone on your hand." He looked at me, confused, and I looked back at him with the same look.  
  
"He can't see me, Kagome!" Inuyasha said between gasps. "I'm YOUR guardian fairy, not his... you have to order me to reveal myself to others." His breathing calmed down a little. "Otherwise I'm invisible to everyone but you."  
  
Inuyasha flapped his right wing slowly. The rip was completely healed, though there was a scar. He looked at it sadly. A scar wasn't ok.  
  
He flew over up above Miroku slowly and a little clumsily. He sprinkled a bright red dust on him. It clung to his hair and clothing, but he couldn't see it. Confusing.  
  
Inuyasha flew back over to my open hand.  
  
"Ever wonder why I was grinning so much when you came into the cave this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little." I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well, that was *snicker* because I *giggle* cursed him so *cackle* he would see men as *giggle* women and women as *snicker* men..." He burst out laughing again.  
  
I started to giggle, too...  
  
Miroku looked at me suspiciously. "What are you laughing about?"  
  
"Um, nothin'!" I said before bursting out laughing again. Inuyasha had fallen off my hand and was rolling around in the grass. He was laughing harder than he had been earlier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I think you readers should be laughing harder than Inuyasha!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A while later, Inuyasha and I had finally stopped laughing. Miroku was sitting in the cave, confused. I was eating soup (bet you forgot about that!) and Inuyasha had a few noodles to himself. I had told Inuyasha that he had to be visible to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Mioga, and Kirara. So, now everyone else knew about Inuyasha being a fairy and all that. I slurped up my soup.  
  
Inuyasha finished his noodles and lay against the wall of the cave.  
  
"It's not very Christmassy for Christmas Day, is it?" I said.  
  
"No, not at all, Mistress Kagome," Inuyasha said sadly.  
  
"What the heck did you just call me????" I demanded.  
  
"I must call you 'Mistress' because you, well, are my mistress and I am your guardian. It's like Mioga calling me 'Lord' or 'Master.'"  
  
"Oh. OK, then..." I looked at him carefully. "What exactly can you do with fairy magic?"  
  
"Everything, except for hurting myself, removing my own wings, making myself not a fairy anymore, or making someone else a fairy." He said this matter-of-factly and then looked at the ground.  
  
"OK, then... Can you make it snow?"  
  
"What did I say? I said EVERYTHING, except you-know-what." He looked back at me. "So, you want me to make it snow?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Inuyasha, make it snow outside."  
  
"Okey-dokey!" He flew outside. He stood right outside the cave and closed his eyes. He lifted his hands up. Immediately, the ground was covered in a foot-thick blanket of snow and it still fell from the sky. I watched in amazement.  
  
"Wow... Inuyasha, give me some snow clothes."  
  
Inuyasha snapped his fingers and I was wearing an adorable green snowsuit. I ran outside to play.  
  
"Inuyasha, make yourself normal-sized."  
  
"I... can I do that???" He stood inside the cave, thinking. "OK, yeah, that doesn't count as hurting myself or anything I can't do..." He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. A cloud of red smoke and dust appeared around him. When the cloud disappeared, Inuyasha was standing there, tall as he was before this all started. He was exactly the same as last time I saw him before he turned into a human a few weeks ago. The only difference was that he had his wings.  
  
"Inuyasha..." I stood up and walked towards him.  
  
"Yeah, what? I did what you asked me to do, Mistress."  
  
"Um, yeah... Can you hide your wings, though?" I looked pleadingly at him.  
  
"Erm... I think that would count as removing them." He looked at me sadly. "But I can still play in the snow!"  
  
"OK!" I didn't care that his wings would stay; I just wanted to play now.  
  
~  
  
Miroku sat in the cave, watching Inuyasha and me play in the snow.  
  
'Why are they doing that? I know Kagome likes snow, but... Playing with Inuyasha??'  
  
~  
  
I tackled Inuyasha into the snow. He pushed me over and started rolling me into the snow.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing???"  
  
"Having fun, Mistress!!"  
  
He rolled me into a long "burrito" of snow. Then he started to make a snowman.  
  
~  
  
Later, I had finally escaped from my roll of snow, and Inuyasha had made fifty-seven snowmen. Most of the snowmen looked remarkably like Naraku, and Inuyasha had beheaded them or some other form of torture. He made others, though. One was Miroku, one was Shippo, one was Sango, and fourteen were me. Uh... All the others were Naraku.  
  
I decided we needed more Christmassy stuff to happen.  
  
"Inuyasha," I called, "will you make a karaoke stage?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, that's my chapter FIVE. I'm already a long way into six, believe it or not!! It'll come almost immediately after this one!!! YAYNESS!!!!!!!! 


	6. A Little Karaoke

Uh, I didn't give you any time for reviewing, did I?  
  
Well, that's ok. Nobody cares.  
  
The long-awaited DISCLAIMER POEM:  
  
Roses grow pimply,  
  
Violets named Tasha,  
  
Don't sue me, cuz  
  
I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
YAYNESS.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six: A Little Karaoke  
  
"Sure!" Inuyasha made a huge stage with microphones and instruments and- well, A LOT of stuff. It had Christmas trees on it and a bunch of other decorations, too.  
  
"Cool! OK, now let's sing some Christmas songs!" I hopped up onto the snow-covered stage and started to sing.  
  
"Oh, Christmas tree,  
  
Oh, Christmas tree,  
  
How lovely are thy branches...  
  
That's too boring. We need something more fun..."  
  
Inuyasha stepped onto the stage and I walked off to listen to him.  
  
"You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,  
  
Comet and Cupid and Donder and Blitzen,  
  
But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all?"  
  
The music started up and sounded really fun! Inuyasha started dancing!  
  
"OOOHHHHHH.....  
  
Rudolph the Red-Nosed reindeer  
  
Had a very shiny nose!  
  
And if you ever saw it  
  
You would even say it glows!  
  
All of the other reindeer-"  
  
"REINDEER," I chirped in.  
  
"Used to laugh and call him names-"  
  
"LIKE PINOCHIO!"  
  
"They never let poor Rudolph-"  
  
"RUDOLPH!"  
  
"Join in any reindeer games!"  
  
"LIKE MONOPOLY!!"  
  
"Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say-"  
  
"I LOST MY UNDERWEAR!"  
  
"Rudolph with your-wait a minute!! WHAT???"  
  
"Keep going, that's what I learned for that part!"  
  
"Then all the reindeer loved him-"  
  
"LOVED HIM!"  
  
"As they shouted out with glee-"  
  
"YIPPEE!!"  
  
"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer-"  
  
"REINDEER!"  
  
"You'll go down in history!"  
  
"LIKE JOHNNY DEPP!"  
  
The music stopped.  
  
"Johnny Depp???? Who the heck is that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"He was Captain Jack Sparrow in 'Pirates of the Caribbean,' stupid!!"  
  
"Oh, whatever."  
  
"Let's get Miroku to sing something!"  
  
"No, not that idiot..."  
  
"INUYASHA!! You have to obey me, remember???"  
  
"Oh, right... OK, let's go get Miroku to sing. Heh, heh..."  
  
We ran into the cave and Inuyasha threw red sparkly dust on Miroku.  
  
~  
  
"Frosty the Snowman  
  
Was a jolly happy soul!  
  
With a corncob pipe  
  
And a button nose  
  
And two eyes made out of coal!!!  
  
Frosty the Snowman  
  
Is a fairy tale they say  
  
He was made of snow  
  
But the children know  
  
How he came to life one day!  
  
There must've been some magic in that old silk hat they found  
  
For when they placed it on his head he began to dance around!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Uh, I don't own any Christmas songs these guys sing... I forgot to put that in the beginning... Uh, and I give full credit to the writer of "Oh Inuyasha" (a bunch of Christmas song parodies written about/for Inuyasha) for the songs they're gonna sing soon... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Miroku had sung Silent Night, Away in a Manger, Oh Christmas Tree, and Frosty the Snowman, Inuyasha stopped controlling him. The dust disappeared.  
  
"I know! Let's change the words of Christmas songs so they fit US!!!" I squealed  
  
"OK, lemme go first, Mistress." Inuyasha stood on the stage. Miroku sat on the ground, confused as to what just happened.  
  
"OK, this one is a parody of 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' and I really don't like the opinions expressed in this, but I got it from Sango's mind, so... yeah, on with the song.  
  
Shippo the really cute youkai  
  
Had a very fluffy tail-"  
  
"LIKE SESSHOMARU!" I burst in.  
  
"And if you ever saw him-"  
  
"SAW HIM!"  
  
"You would see that he could wail."  
  
"ABOUT INUYASHA!"  
  
"All of the other youkai-"  
  
"YOUKAI!"  
  
"Used to laugh and call him names-"  
  
"LIKE FUZZ-BUTT!"  
  
"They never let poor Shippo-"  
  
"SHIPPO!"  
  
"Join in any youkai games!"  
  
"LIKE CLIMB-UP-A-TREE!"  
  
"Then one foggy Feudal morn,  
  
Kagome came to say-"  
  
"AH, ISNT HE CUTE!?!"  
  
"Shippo with your FoxFire so bright  
  
Won't you come and help us fight?  
  
Then Inuyasha bopped him-"  
  
"BOPPED HIM!"  
  
"And he cried out Ka-go-meee!  
  
Shippo the really cute youkai-"  
  
"YOUKAI!"  
  
"You'll go down in history!"  
  
"LIKE JOHNNY DEPP!!!"  
  
"The actual person who wrote that said 'Orlando Bloom,' Mistress. Maybe you should say that, too."  
  
"NO!! I LIKE JOHNNY DEPP!!!!"  
  
"OK, fine..."  
  
"Let me sing one!!"  
  
"OK."  
  
"OK, this is to 'Oh Christmas Tree.'  
  
Oh, Kikyo  
  
Oh, Kikyo  
  
You're made of clay  
  
Oh, don't you know!  
  
You don't deserve  
  
That dear hanyou,  
  
I hope that he  
  
Does not choose you!  
  
Oh, Kikyo  
  
Oh, Kikyo  
  
You're made of clay,  
  
Oh, don't you know!"  
  
Inuyasha clapped excitedly. I bowed.  
  
"Let's be done now, Mistress."  
  
"OK. Let's do real songs that aren't Christmas later, OK?"  
  
"Later, Mistress."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ I apologize to the real writer of those songs if they didn't want me to use them... ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked back into the cave and lay down. He fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
I walked in and slept on the opposite side of the cave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Uh, I don't own any songs by CAKE either... I'm gonna have the group sing some songs by them later... ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a nice nap, I woke up to see Inuyasha outside surrounded by snow people that looked just like me. He was sitting in the middle of a large circle.  
  
I came out of the cave and asked him what he was doing.  
  
"I'm practicing sculpture," was his immediate reply.  
  
"OK, whatever you say." I walked over to the stage.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I want to sing something."  
  
"OK, lemme go get everyone else." Inuyasha ran into the cave and came back out with the others. "Here they are."  
  
"OK, everybody, we're gonna sing, and we have to sing to a specific person or group of people, OK?"  
  
Miroku glanced at Sango, who glanced back.  
  
Shippo looked at his hands.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"I'm gonna start. Inuyasha, I'm singing this to you."  
  
"Um, right..." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, rocking back and forth.  
  
I started the music. It was a little creepy-sounding at first. I started to sing.  
  
"So you'll be an Austrian nobleman  
  
Commissioning a symphony in C  
  
Which defies all earthly description  
  
You'll be commissioning a symphony in C."  
  
I sang the whole song, and Inuyasha watched me, wondering why on earth I was singing this dumb song to him. When the song was over, I stepped off the stage and over to him.  
  
"I'm sorry it was so stupid, I couldn't think of any other songs by that band for me to sing to you..."  
  
"Well, it's my turn and I will sing something good - to YOU."  
  
He stepped up onto the stage and started the music. It started with a smooth, soft sound, then another instrument of sorts burst in suddenly. Inuyasha started to sing.  
  
"I don't want to wonder  
  
If this is a blunder  
  
I don't want to worry while the wet conscience stay together till we die"  
  
(AN: I have NO CLUE what that last line is, but that's what it sounds like, so that's what I'm typing.)  
  
I don't want to jump in  
  
Unless this music's thumpin'  
  
All the dishes rattle in the cupboards when the elephants arrive.  
  
I want to love you madly,  
  
I want to love you now.  
  
I want to love you madly,  
  
Way-ay...  
  
I want to love you, love you, love you madly...  
  
I don't want to fake it,  
  
I just want to make it,  
  
The ornaments look pretty, but they're pulling down the branches of the tree.  
  
I don't want to think about it,  
  
I don't want to talk about it  
  
When I kiss your lips I want to sink down to the bottom of the sea.  
  
I want to love you madly,  
  
I want to love you now,  
  
Yeah.  
  
I want to love you madly,  
  
Way-ay  
  
I want to love you, love you, love you madly..."  
  
The music started into an "instrumental break." Inuyasha picked up a trumpet and started to play. The break ended and so did Inuyasha's trumpet.  
  
"I don't want to hold back,  
  
I don't want to slip down,  
  
I don't want to think back to the one thing that I know I should've done.  
  
I don't want to doubt you,  
  
Know everything about you,  
  
I don't want to sit across the table from you wishing I could run.  
  
I want to love you madly,  
  
I want to love you now.  
  
I want to love you madly,  
  
Way-ay  
  
I want to love you, love you, love you madly..."  
  
The music stopped and Inuyasha stepped off the stage. His bangs hid his eyes.  
  
I sat in the snow, staring up at the now-empty stage, heart thumping. Wow.  
  
Miroku stood up and announced he would be singing a song to Sango. I wasn't paying attention until the music started - and it started with a long blow of the trumpet from Inuyasha.  
  
"I want a girl with a mind like a diamond,  
  
I want a girl who knows what's best.  
  
I want a girl with shoes that cut and eyes that burn like cigarettes.  
  
I want a girl with the bright allocations,  
  
Who is fast and thorough and sharp as a tack.  
  
She's playing with her jewelry, she's putting up her hair,  
  
She's touring the facility, and picking up slack.  
  
I want a girl with a short skirt and a loooooong jacket!"  
  
The music stopped suddenly. After a pause, it suddenly restarted. Inuyasha started to play the trumpet again, this time in the background of Miroku's singing.  
  
"I want a girl who gets up early,  
  
I want a girl who stays up late,  
  
I want a girl with uninterrupted prosperity,  
  
Who uses a machete to cut through red tape.  
  
With fingernails that shine like justice,  
  
And a voice that is dark like tinted glass,  
  
She is fast, thorough, and sharp as a tack,  
  
She is touring the facility, and picking up slack.  
  
I want a girl with a short skirt and a looooong, looooong, jacket!"  
  
Inuyasha launched into a trumpet solo. When it ended, Miroku started singing again.  
  
"I want a girl with a smooth liquidation,  
  
I want a girl with good dividends,  
  
At city bank we will meet accidentally,  
  
We'll start to talk when she borrows my pen.  
  
She wants a car with a cup-holder armrest,  
  
She wants a car that will get her there,  
  
She's changing her name  
  
From Kitty to Karen (AN: I know, it's not anybody's name, but I love the song, so who cares?)  
  
She's trading her MG for a white Chrysler Le Baron.  
  
I want a girl with a short skirt and a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooong jacket!"  
  
Inuyasha launched yet another solo. When that finished, the music had stopped completely.  
  
"Whew, that's a tough song to sing," Miroku said to Sango as he stepped off the stage.  
  
"And to play!" Inuyasha added as he passed by Miroku and walked to me.  
  
"That was great, Inuyasha! I didn't know you could play the trumpet!" I giggled and hugged him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Why do they make such a big deal out of hugging on the show? So they hug. What's the matter with that?? This is a story where hugging is normal for pals like Inu and Kag. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I didn't know, either. I guess it's because of the fairy magic." He grinned. "Shippo's singing next. That'll be great, now won't it?"  
  
I giggled and we sat down. Shippo hopped onto the stage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ I don't own any songs by Weird Al, either!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The music started with a jazzy sort of sound. Shippo started to sing and his voice nearly broke my eardrums. OUCH!  
  
I looked over at Inuyasha, whose ears were flattened to his head. He was biting his lip so hard it was bleeding. I knew he was resisting a scream.  
  
"I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?  
  
I like your skeletal structure, baby, you're an ectomorph no doubt...  
  
Your face is real symmetrical, and your nostrils are so nice,  
  
I wish that I was cross-eyed, girl, so I could see you twice...  
  
Girl, you smell like Fritos,  
  
That's why I'm givin you this hungry stare.  
  
You're so hot, you're gonna melt  
  
The elastic in my underwear..."  
  
This went on seemingly forever. Inuyasha fainted from loss of blood (stupid lip).  
  
We decided after that that we'd stop the karaoke and take some more naps.  
  
I attempted almost successfully to carry Inuyasha into the cave. I don't remember exactly how I managed to get him in there...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAYNESS!!!! AN ELEVEN-AND-A-HALF PAGE CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Now my brother will check for typos!!  
  
REVIEW OR ELSE!!!! 


	7. A New Foe

Hey, sorry for the long wait... I was too busy writing my bazillion other stories!!  
  
If any of you readers have not already seen I have several fics, please go to my user lookup and see - I HAVE WAY TOO MUCH FREE TIME!!!  
  
WARNING TO INU/KAG ADDICTS: THIS STORY WILL NOT BE INU/KAG! I REPEAT, THIS STORY WILL NOT BE INU/KAG!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ack, I don't own them so buzz off. *does that little "bbzz" thing Ruby Rod did on "Fifth Element"*  
  
OK, well, here goes with the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven: A New Foe  
  
I slept at the edge of the cave. Kagome couldn't sleep. She sat there, staring at me. What did she want?  
  
Every once in a while, I'd awaken partly and flap my right wing for a moment. When I did that, Kagome would perk up as if hoping for something new to happen. Instead, I'd fall back asleep and she'd continue her staring.  
  
~  
  
Miroku wandered about outside. He had decided to leave Kagome and me alone when Kagome had first suggested they rest for a while. He and Sango had taken off immediately. Shippo had followed them, at first uncertainly. Now, he was hopping in between them, like a little wall between Miroku's hands and Sango's rear.  
  
"Oh, look! That's that herb Kagome was saying tasted like sugar!" Sango exclaimed as they passed a large bush. "Come here, Miroku, let's get some and bring it to Inuyasha and Kagome as a surprise!"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes! Let's bring them an herb. Whoopity-doo..." Miroku muttered to himself.  
  
"Miroku? You are acting REALLY weird lately! What is up?"  
  
"Nothing, Sango. I am quite fine."  
  
"Then why are you so... So..."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Why are you so...?" She let the sentence hover in the air for a moment.  
  
"What, Sango?" Shippo blurted.  
  
Sango shoved Shippo into a nearby tree, where he lay unconscious.  
  
"Attractive, Miroku..." Sango whispered in his ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Heh, um... Yeah, I think you all know what should happen here... I'm not typing it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ OK, another note... for those perverts out there who got a different idea than me- I'll type it... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango grabbed Miroku's head in her hands and connected her lips with his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ There! I typed it! If any of you got a different idea than I had, you're a sicko! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Later...~  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yes, Milady?"  
  
"Don't call me that... Miroku..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What, Mistress?"  
  
"Make me a pillow."  
  
"Sure, Mistress." I created a pillow and gave it to her.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha."  
  
"Your welcome, Mistress."  
  
~Later...~  
  
Miroku and Sango trudged into the cave. I flapped my wings to show I knew of their presence, as my back was turned towards them.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango whispered.  
  
"Sango? What?" Kagome replied, mostly awake.  
  
"I wanna tell you something." Sango whispered to Kagome. I couldn't hear, unfortunately. However, luck seemed to be on my side. Miroku came over and whispered to me the exact same thing Sango was whispering to Kagome, except from a different point of view.  
  
"Sango loves me, Inuyasha!" Miroku was saying into my ear.  
  
"Miroku loves me, Kagome!" Sango was whispering into Kagome's ear.  
  
"Do you love him/her?" Kagome and I said at the same time.  
  
"Yes," was the reply we both received.  
  
~Later...~  
  
Miroku and Sango were sleeping in the back of the cave. Kagome was resting about halfway in. I was "keeping guard" at the entrance. Shippo was nowhere to be found.  
  
I caught a strange scent coming from the west - the scent of a female half demon. I stood up rather suddenly, and Kagome woke up.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Nothing, Mistress. Just a strange scent."  
  
"Oh. Well, you can go check it out if you want to."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress."  
  
I left in the direction of the scent, moving as quickly as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ MWAHAHAHA! I can stop here! Right? I can stop here! Ha! Okay, no I can't... must continue!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Later...~  
  
I finally came upon the source of the female scent. She seemed very young. She looked a lot like me, but with a lot of differences. She was obviously a half dog demon, like me. She wore robes in the same style as mine. She had claws, fangs, dog ears... Her hair was longer than mine, and a deep, dark, green. Her ears were bigger than mine. Her claws were longer, and painted red. Her teeth were all fangs, unlike the only four I had. Her robes were purple where mine were red, and red where mine were white.  
  
She appeared to be severely injured. I wondered how anything could harm her. She looked so young. Maybe she was more powerful than I thought. I didn't really know what to do with her, now that I had found her, injured. I decided to take her back to the cave with me.  
  
~Meanwhile...~  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, why did I let you leave?" Kagome was muttering to herself. "I'm lonely! Miroku and Sango are sleeping, I can't find Shippo, and there's no one to talk to!"  
  
~Meanwhile...~  
  
I picked up the young girl, being as gentle as possible. I flew back to the cave faster than I had expected, considering my scar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ How many of you had forgotten his scar? ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I set the girl down by the entrance to the cave. She seemed either unconscious or sleeping. I hoped it was the latter.  
  
~Later...~  
  
I had fallen asleep on the other side of the cave.  
  
The girl woke up. All her injuries vanished. She stood up and walked over to the sleeping figure that had been her rescuer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ That's just too weird... should I rewrite that? I meant Inuyasha as "the sleeping figure that had been her rescuer." Um... Yeah, I'm gonna leave it. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks," she whispered to me, "but I don't need help - ever." She unsheathed a small dagger that was on her left hip. The blade of the dagger suddenly changed into a water bottle. The new foe took a drink, then transformed the blade back to a blade and sheathed the transforming dagger again.  
  
Then she took off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MWAHAHAHA! Cunfuzling, isn't it? Well, that's to be expected when you have an insane author... OK, well, I have three things to say to y'all.  
  
ONE: REVIEW!  
  
TWO: REVIEW!  
  
THREE: REVIEW!  
  
Thanks and have a nice New Years' Eve! 


	8. The Wrong Girl

Hey, all! Sorry for the long wait. My school had two snow days this week and I was totally psyched! I spent all day playing my new Pokemon Sapphire and starting "The Hobbit". I have seven badges in Sapphire and I am four pages in to The Hobbit. So, now that you're updated...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be putting this disclaimer up, now would I? But I do own the new foe... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *coughs, burps*. Oops. Shouldn't have had that box of cream sodas...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Eight: The Wrong Girl  
  
WARNING: THERE IS A FIGHT SCENE COMING UP! I SUCK AT FIGHT SCENES! I WILL MARK THE BEGINNING OF THE FIGHT SCENE WITH SEVERAL FORWARD SLASHES, LIKE SO: /////////// AND I WILL MARK THE END OF THE FIGHT SCENE WITH SEVERAL BACKWARD SLASHES, LIKE SO: \\\\\\\\\\ SO THAT YOU CAN SKIP IT! SO, TO THE STORY...  
  
Miroku and I, the newfound lovers, slept peacefully in the back of the cave until late next morning. Inuyasha was already up, and he was watching the general outside area with unusual interest.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I asked him as I got up to stretch.  
  
"What, Sango?" he asked without turning around.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm keeping watch. Kagome and Shippo are still asleep."  
  
"Since when did you care about Shippo?"  
  
"Good point. Kagome is still asleep, so I'm keeping watch."  
  
"OK, then. Mind if I go get something to eat?"  
  
"No, I don't mind. Just go. But be careful."  
  
"I sure will. Bye, Miroku! See you, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and grunted and Miroku waved goodbye as I walked out into the bright day. I spent a good hour picking herbs, and another two hours attempting unsuccessfully to catch fish.  
  
When I returned, Kagome was outside, rolling in the snow that Inuyasha had apparently created. There were several ice sculptures of demons around as well. Inuyasha was flying about above the cave for no apparent reason.  
  
"Hi, Kagome. What's up?" I asked as I approached the cave.  
  
"Nothing much. I just had my *guardian* here make me some snow," she replied with a wink.  
  
I grinned and walked into the cave. I set down the herbs I had picked and then said my hellos to Miroku and Shippo.  
  
~Later...~  
  
"Where'd Inuyasha go?" I asked Kagome as I emerged from the cave after a long talk with Miroku.  
  
"I dunno. He was here a minute ago," she said, shrugging.  
  
"Hmm. I need him to come help me fish," I said.  
  
"I don't think he'd just run off and leave me that easily, would he? Being my guardian and all?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe he can still go where he wants as long as you approve."  
  
"But I didn't approve of anything. He didn't ask me anything."  
  
"Well, then, I don't know what to tell you."  
  
Kagome was silent for a moment, sorting through her thoughts.  
  
"Kagome, maybe we could go look for him together."  
  
"OK. Let's do that."  
  
I went inside and told the remaining boys that we'd be going. Miroku seemed disappointed, but Shippo was glad he didn't have to go out and walk. He wanted to sleep more.  
  
Kagome and I walked around the forest for a while, not really knowing where to go. Kagome didn't know about any places Inuyasha might've gone to, and neither did I. We just kept walking around, trying to avoid going to places we'd been to already.  
  
~Later...~  
  
We had been walking for a long time. It was nearly night already. The sky was darkening. That was when we heard the sounds of a fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Oooh, that'd be the perfect cliffie, right? Oh, well. I can't stop. I need the chapter name to really come out! Or all of you will be confused! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ By the way, have any of you people noticed much humor so far? Neither have I. I need to jack up my sugar level. I just drank a can of non-diet Root Beer, so I should get high soon. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
////////////////////////////////////// START OF FIGHT SCENE ////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"You! Why are you fighting me like this? So fiercely!" Inuyasha yelled at the girl who was panting at the top of a tree.  
  
"Be quiet and give me your best shot!" she yelled back before launching a green energy beam the color of her hair towards the boy who faced her below.  
  
Inuyasha was thrown back against a jagged rock. It cut his back. His shirt had been thrown off by the blast. His left wing wouldn't move. The girl had been putting up an amazing fight, and it paid off.  
  
She was winning.  
  
Kagome and I rushed into the clearing to find Inuyasha at the base of a huge boulder, unconscious. A dark green-haired girl sat in a tree, laughing. Her dog ears twitched with each shake of laughter.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ END OF SO-CALLED "FIGHT SCENE" \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"You!" Kagome called to the strange dog-eared girl. "Who are you?"  
  
"Hmph! Why do you want to know?" the girl called back.  
  
"Because! You've beat up my boyfriend!"  
  
I stared at Kagome.  
  
"What? I think he should be!" she said to me.  
  
"Shut up! I will tell you who I am in a ridiculously overdramatic way!" the girl shouted to us.  
  
Kagome and I raised our eyebrows inquisitively.  
  
"I am Shikaru, the greatest Half Demon ever to roam this land in the past, present, or future! I can defeat any human, half demon, or demon! I am the most powerful being in the universe!" the green haired girl said powerfully. "I could easily kill the half demon you speak of as your 'boyfriend.' But I won't. Do you know why?" She went on with waiting for an answer. "I think he's too cute."  
  
Kagome and I stared at Shikaru, astonished. The words "I think he's too cute" seemed to hover in the air like a speech bubble in a comic strip.  
  
"I know that you are searching for the demon Naraku, and trying to defeat him. Might I be of assistance?" Shikaru asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure if Inuyasha would approve..." Kagome said cautiously.  
  
"Hmph. Approve? He needn't. In fact, it would be better if none of you approved. It would make it all the more fun for me. No matter what, I will always be there to help," Shikaru said.  
  
"Why would you do that?" I asked as soon as I found my voice.  
  
"A story I remember from when I was very young... More than fifty years ago," Shikaru said, her voice trailing off.  
  
~Shikaru's Flashback...~  
  
"I was running away from a pack of assorted demons. I was severely injured. They had slaughtered the village where I was born, and now they were after me. It was deep in the forest where I tripped and fell. The demons were almost on top of me when down came Inuyasha, slashing his claws. He defeated all the demons, and he helped me recover from my injuries. Afterward, I followed him everywhere, though he didn't know it. I trained myself, and developed strong powers, mental and physical, and I knew I would eventually be stronger than the man I fell in love with...  
  
"It was one day, when I noticed him attempting to steal the Sacred Jewel I had heard about from a friend named Onigumo. I don't know how he knew about it. He was a practiced burglar, and I supposed he had stolen a newspaper from one of the townspeople. Unlike me, he knew how to read. I never knew that. I still don't. Anyway, he told me that the Jewel could give power to evil, and it grew more beautiful the more tainted with evil it had become.  
  
"I did not believe Onigumo, for I knew he was an evil type of man. He was human, anyway. Later, he had become injured when the townspeople did something that I cannot remember, and he disappeared from me. I never heard from him again. It was remarkably strange. I had thought Onigumo would've returned to me in search of aid, for I did have healing powers at the time, and I still do.  
  
"But back to the true subject here. Inuyasha was challenging a priestess named Kikyo so he could get the Jewel, but each time he tried, she would prevent his success. She never killed him, and that worried me.  
  
"Eventually, the two developed a love relationship. And-" she paused her story here. "You all know about what happened between Inuyasha and Kikyo. I shall skip to the end."  
  
"I was worried that this Kikyo woman was stealing my possibilities of a relationship with Inuyasha. I followed the two closely, never letting either of them know I was there. I heard her saying that she would give him the Jewel and he could turn human and stay with her forever.  
  
"I was astonished at this. I wanted to run out and slash her to pieces right then, because I knew full well that I could. The only person who knew of my existence anyways was Onigumo, and I had not seen him for a long while. Inuyasha probably didn't remember me. He doesn't remember me now, I'm sure.  
  
"I followed Inuyasha, and waited with him without being with him. I used my dog senses to smell everything, waiting to catch her scent on the faint wind. When I did, it was almost too late. Kikyo stood a far ways away, but she was calling for Inuyasha to die. She fired her arrows at him. He escaped that time. I followed him closely. He went to steal the Jewel again, this time almost managing to escape with it. But no, he was shot with an arrow and pinned to that tree.  
  
"I came to the tree every year, wanting him to move or show signs of life. That wretched Kikyo died anyways, and I was glad of it, though I was disappointed it wasn't by my own hands. So, when I came back for the last time, I saw he wasn't there! There was the stale scent of a battle left there after a long time. I left, following the old, old, scent of Inuyasha as best I could.  
  
"So, now you know my background story. I have been following your team for quite a while. I know all your weaknesses. I know everything about all of you," she said. "I suppose most of it is because of my observations, but I'm sure a good deal of my knowledge was collected from my mental powers."  
  
~End, sort of, I guess, of Shikaru's Flashback...~  
  
"Mental powers?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. I told you, through training I developed quite a few strong powers, both mental and physical," Shikaru replied.  
  
"What can you do, then? What sorts of powers do you have?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Well, I suppose you could compare many of them to those of a fairy," she said as she gave a glance to the unconscious Inuyasha.  
  
"You mean you can pretty much do normally what Inuyasha can do as a fairy?" I put in.  
  
"Basically. He has some powers that I don't have, but mine are more powerful."  
  
"So, could you make him not a fairy anymore?" Kagome asked cautiously.  
  
"Possibly. I'm not sure of my limits exactly. I could certainly try."  
  
"What reason do we have to trust you?" I blurted.  
  
"Well, I've told you a story that I've never told anyone else before, except Onigumo," she said defensively.  
  
"Wait a minute. Onigumo is Naraku now. He gave his body up to demons, and became Naraku. He tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into hating each other. He's still after the Jewel. He was in love with Kikyo. Uh, this is all complicated..." Kagome tried to explain.  
  
"Wait, so Onigumo became Naraku, tricked Kikyo and Inuyasha into hating each other, and now he's after the Jewel again?" Shikaru asked.  
  
"That's the gist of it. We also think that he still has Onigumo's heart, and we have reason to believe Onigumo was in love with Kikyo. There's a possibility that that is a weakness. Maybe, because you were his friend, you could be a weakness to him, too. You could help us kill him."  
  
"Hmm. I get it, I guess. I could be a weakness to him because of our past friendship." Shikaru nodded to herself, sort of.  
  
"So, could you possibly change Inuyasha back and help us defeat Naraku?" I asked.  
  
"I could try," Shikaru said quietly. "And, if you two are considering being my friend...Would you call me Shik? It's shorter and easier to remember. Onigumo even often had trouble remembering my full name..." She giggled and then fell silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ PRONOUNCIATION NOTE: Shikaru is pronounced "shee-KAH-roo" and Shik is pronounced "sheek." Just FYI. And, I don't know if it's a real name 'cuz I made it up myself and I'm proud of myself for that... ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OK, Shik," Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
~Later...~  
  
We were all back in the cave. Shik was leaning against the wall at the entrance, staring outside. Inuyasha was deep in the back, still unconscious. Kagome and I were somewhere in about the middle of the cave, with Miroku and Shippo close by. We sat, silent, waiting for either Inuyasha or Shik to move.  
  
Miroku seemed deep in thought. Shippo was simply silent, though when we had returned he had asked several questions that remained unanswered. He wanted to know who Shik was, for one thing. He still didn't even know her name.  
  
Finally, an idea found its way into the swirling fog that filled my head. I stood up, the first movement made by anyone for what seemed a few hours.  
  
"Shik?" I called as I walked to the front of the cave.  
  
"What is it, Sango?" she asked without turning to face me.  
  
"Didn't you say you had healing powers?"  
  
A look of surprise filled her face as she turned to look at me. "Yes, I did, Sango," she said quietly.  
  
"Could you heal Inuyasha, then? We could get this cloud of melancholy shooed away before you know it!" I said as cheerfully as possible.  
  
"O-Ok," Shik said feebly. She was nervous, I could tell.  
  
"Why are you so nervous?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, i-it's just... I-I haven't used m-my healing p-powers in such a l-l- long t-time..." she said shakily.  
  
"Shik, are you ok?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"I-I d-d-d-d-don't know..." she said before collapsing to the floor.  
  
"Shik!" I shouted.  
  
I didn't know what was wrong with her. Neither did anyone else. Miroku was the first one over to where Shik lay unconscious. He and Kagome helped me move her to the back with Inuyasha. There the two lay, both unconscious, and both possibly in deep trouble.  
  
~Later...~  
  
Both the unconscious half demons were awake, finally. Neither was in need of special attention, and so were left alone in the back of the cave. It was almost dawn when I walked to the back of the cave, bearing a heavy load of herbs and berries, and found the two making out!  
  
I was astonished. I had always wanted Kagome to be with Inuyasha. Kagome wanted to be with Inuyasha. So, in my opinion...  
  
He was falling for the wrong girl!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FINALLY!! Gosh, I was wondering when this thing was gonna end! I can't write fast enough! Seven and a half pages in... A REALLY LONG TIME!!  
  
Well, now you know this isn't an Inu/Kag fic. I really do wish it was now, because something happened to Shik when I was RPing with Katie, and she's dead now. Katie won't find that out 'till we chat on AIM again, though. So, don't tell Katie.  
  
Shik will remain in my stories despite the fact she is dead in my RPing sessions with Katie. She will live on in my stories and my heart. *cries*  
  
At least I still have my new bishie! *glances to corner of room where there is a dark, hooded figure hiding in the shadows* He's shy right now, cuz I made him that way! Well, I'll probably put him in the fic later. *hugs new bishie* See y'all later!  
  
REVIEW!! 


	9. Stuff Happens

Sorry for the long update, everyone! I started two other fics and updated 'New Years' so at least I was doing something worthwhile, rather than junk like homework.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I suck. I don't own anything but my new Legolas standee!  
  
And Shik and my new bishie, who you will meet later in this chapter, hopefully. I'm thinking he should be her brother but I don't know because Shik's kind of a loner. Or whatever. I'll think about it while I write.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Stuff Happens  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha?" Sango stuttered.  
  
I pushed Shikaru off of me and looked at Sango. She looked at me in terror. I knew what she was thinking, but I don't have to do what she wants. Only what Kagome wants and what I want. Ggrrr.  
  
"Sango," I said in the most menacing voice I could muster. "Go away."  
  
Sango shook her head, but took a step backwards, then turned and ran away. I listened as her footsteps faded until I knew she was out of the cave completely.  
  
"Inuyasha," Shik said to me. "Why did you have to be so mean? You could've said 'please,' and then she wouldn't have run."  
  
I twitched my ears for a bit, not really thinking about her question.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said in a babyish voice. "Can I have an apple?"  
  
I sighed. She had told me her problem. A split-personality disorder. Her normal self is the one that fought me. She didn't always have this problem. She accidentally stepped in a puddle of strange green goop and since she can't read she couldn't tell what the sign by it said. So, here she is, with a split-personality disorder. She said there was something else wrong with her, too, but I shut her up by kissing her. Maybe I shouldn't have?  
  
----Meanwhile...----  
  
"KAGOME!!! KAGOME!!!!" Sango yelled outside.  
  
"Sango? What is it?" Kagome asked from the bush she was berry picking from.  
  
"It's Inuyasha! Come quick!"  
  
Kagome blinked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Just come with me, Kagome!!!" Sango urged.  
  
---Later...----  
  
Kagome and Sango rushed into the cave. Shik and I were fast asleep.  
  
"Sango! What did you bring me here for?" Kagome whispered – loudly.  
  
"Ka...go...me...?" I asked groggily as I woke up.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sango rushed me here! What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I don't know why you're so worried about nothing, Sango!"  
  
Sango clenched her fists, then grabbed Kagome's arm.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked, scared.  
  
"Come with me, and I'll tell you what I brought you here for," Sango said. She threw a nasty glance my way, then dragged a frightened Kagome out of the cave.  
  
"Oh, shit," Shik said.  
  
"You said it," I replied.  
  
"Oh, well. Can we do karaoke soon?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" I said with a smile.  
  
"YAY!" She clapped her hands happily. Sudden personality switch.  
  
So, we went outside, holding hands. We knew that Kagome knew about us by now, so we didn't care about showing our feelings publicly. That's when there was a rustling in the bushes.  
  
I whipped out Tetsusaiga, which didn't transform. Nice.  
  
I created my own sword using my powers. A nice big one with emeralds in the hilt. Pretty. I reached into the bush the rustling came from and pulled out a small figure in a dark green cloak.  
  
"OK, two things – who are you, and what do you want?" I demanded.  
  
The little person whimpered.  
  
"Let me handle this," Shik's kind, sensitive self said from behind me.  
  
I dropped the person, and he started to cry.  
  
"Awwwww," Shik said in a syrupy-sweet voice. "Did the big mean half-demon hurt you?"  
  
The little guy stopped crying and turned his hooded head to look up at her. He nodded slightly to answer her question.  
  
Shik knew just what to do. She whipped out a lollypop from the pocket of her green kimono and handed it to the small figure in front of her.

* * *

You are all thinking 'WTF? Is this little guy her bishie?' The answer is yes. He's just babyish because he... well, you'll see.

* * *

The little boy reached out and grabbed the candy with a long, slender, beautiful hand that was previously hidden in his cloak.

* * *

Note: When I give something that much detail, it's usually important.

* * *

Shikaru gasped.  
  
"What is it, Shik?" I asked.  
  
"I know who this is!" she said in amazement. "I just didn't know he was still alive!"  
  
"INUYASHA AND SHIKARU! YOU GET YOUR LOUSY CHEATING BEHINDS OVER HERE!" a voice called from the entrance to the cave.  
  
"Shit..." I said as we ran to the cave. The small person followed quickly, running quickly despite his size. In fact, it seemed that he grew as he ran. Wait, he DID grow as he ran! When we stopped in front of Kagome, the person was as tall as me!  
  
"Shik, Inuyasha," Kagome started. "Is what Sango says true?"  
  
Sango nodded rapidly, gave us a thumbs up, and winked.  
  
"Well, yeah..." Shik said slowly.  
  
"Oh, how am I going to say this, exactly?" Kagome asked herself. "Inuyasha, if you want, I can, you know, release you and you can become Shik's guardian fairy."  
  
"Kago-"I started to say.  
  
"Kagome," Shik interrupted. "I can turn him back normal. I'm pretty sure I can, at least. Then he won't have to be anyone's guardian fairy and we can both have him as ours, sort of like Cate Blanchett's character in 'Bandits.' She got both the guys!"

* * *

This way it's still kind of Inu/Kag for you disappointed fans!

* * *

"Hey, now that sounds great!" Kagome said.  
  
I was a little skeptical.  
  
"Hey, but I like my powers, and I ditched Tetsusaiga when we met that kid," I said. I turned around to see if the person had followed us, and I saw him – he was as tall as me.  
  
"Um... Not even I expected that, and I'm his-," Shik started to say. "Oops."  
  
"You're his what, Shik?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh, I'll talk to you guys later," Shik said, and she grabbed the stranger's hand and ran off swiftly.  
  
I nodded to Kagome, who nodded back, and I launched off into the air to follow the two runaways.  
  
OK, that was alright, right?

* * *

The next chapter might be the last, but I will have a sequel. I have a fun idea for our new trio and trio-to-be (wink, wink). Next chapter contains extreme fangirl-ness because...  
  
LEGOLAS IS COMING!  
  
But I'm not telling you why, and he pretty much just has a short part explaining some stuff.  
  
Oooh, idea! Review and tell me whether or not I should write the next chapter in Legolas's perspective!  
  
REVIEW!!! I LOVE MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!! 


	10. The End is Here

OK, I didn't get ANY reviews telling me whether or not to make this Legolas's perspective, so... I'll just write it from Shik's perspective, which should be fun!  
  
Unless I get more reviews in the middle of writing this.  
  
This IS the last chapter, you know!  
  
OOOH, I have the coolest idea for this story. OK, you'll find out when you read!

* * *

Chapter Ten: The End is Here  
  
I ran as fast as I could, pulling my fiancé with me. He didn't keep up that well, as he was still not used to being grown up and tall.  
  
OOH! Pretty flowers! I stopped to pick pretty flowers that lined the path. LegoYasha stopped and blinked under his cloak, wondering when we were to start running again. I sang a pretty song, then I sensed Inuyasha approaching faster than I expected.  
  
UGGA! Battle! I stopped and turned to face the fast-moving fairy that was already just yards away from me. I drew my dagger and transformed it into my enormous sword – Alaithlos. Alaithlos and I had been through everything together – so here came the big battle that my current personality couldn't resist.  
  
Huh? What am I doing? I LOVE HIM!!! I returned Alaithlos to my typical dagger and sheathed it once more. Inuyasha landed right in front of me. I grabbed him (rather roughly) and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!!!" I cried. "He's... he's... my fiancé!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked several times. "Your WHAT???" he finally exploded at me.  
  
UGGA! Battle!  
  
"What, you can't accept that? Fine, then, I'll fight you!" I said boldly.  
  
"WTF?!?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha said, surprised at my sudden personality change. "I'm NOT gonna fight you!! You're obviously not acting or feeling... normal," he said.

* * *

EN: When IS she ever actually acting or feeling normal? When is Inuyasha ever acting or feeling normal? He's really one to talk.

* * *

OOH! Pretty flowers!  
  
"Er, no, I won't fight you!" I said suddenly. "Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so confused!" I threw my arms around him.  
  
"So, who exactly is he?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, uh..." I stuttered a little.  
  
Just then...  
  
----LEGOLAS'S POV----  
  
I listened to Shikaru's "conversation" with Inuyasha until she started to stutter in the explanation about ME!  
  
I burst out of the bushes I was hiding in to explain myself for myself. Heh, heh.  
  
"Inuyasha, Shikaru," I nodded to each in turn. Then to my son. "LegoYasha."  
  
Inuyasha seemed to be frozen.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked, pointing at me.  
  
"Uh... Indirectly, yes. Sort of," I said, sounding as cryptic as possible. I even confused myself...  
  
"Well, who are you?" Inuyasha said, probably resisting the urge to poke me.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, Thranduilion, son of Thranduil," I announced proudly.

* * *

Yes, my good friend GollumGirl (if you happen to read this). I got that full title from "Haldir's Here".

* * *

"Uh... and what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I am here to explain the situation. You see, LegoYasha here, Shikaru's fiancé, is my son. Well, I should say he is our son. Yours and mine, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha's lower jaw lowered its altitude significantly. "Uh... How?"  
  
"Hmm. That's where it gets complicated. You see, I created a cloning machine. Isn't that cool? I wanted to test it, so I grabbed some of your DNA – well, your hair - to see if I could clone you. I accidentally put in some of my DNA – I mean, hair - as well. So, LegoYasha here was created. He grew quicker than normal, and I was worried, but it seems he has stopped right about at your age," I explained.  
  
"Uh, right. And the fiancé thing?"  
  
"Well, that was... a desperate fatherly moment. I don't know. I think I was drunk."

* * *

OOCness.

* * *

"Uh, ok..."  
  
That's when Shikaru had a sudden spaz attack. She started stuttering gibberish and then she collapsed. At least four people, including me, rushed over to her. We all picked her up and carried her to the cave the gang had been staying in.  
  
I yanked out my favorite bottle of wine Ada had given me.

* * *

For those of you who are not LotR fanatics, "Ada" is Elvish for "father."

* * *

----A long while later...----  
  
----KAGOME'S POV----  
  
Well, that was certainly scary. First, we found out that LegoYasha is technically Inuyasha and Legolas's son, then Shikaru collapses unexpectedly!  
  
Oh, and then... The stupid elf got drunk!  
  
He just happened to have a few bottles of WINE in his pack. Great. Just what we need. A shocked father, an unconscious girl, and a drunken elf. Oh, and two missing people. Sango and Miroku are nowhere to be found.

* * *

Will this all be resolved by the end of the chapter? I don't know!

* * *

----INUYASHA'S POV----  
  
OK, I hate to admit it, but I was scared. I was scared about LegoYasha. He was... my son. This confused me. Seriously. I actually considered the possibility of Legolas being a girl and me having possibly met _her_ and then forgotten. But I'm smarter than that, no matter what Sesshomaru or Kouga or whoever might say.  
  
I was still considering the girl idea when the elf pulled out a large bottle of wine and began to gulp it down. Then I knew – he was no girl. His story (which actually I had forgotten for a while) must have been true. When we all returned to the cave, LegoYasha, or LY as we call him, pulled off his hood to reveal a strikingly beautiful face, a mess of long, silver hair, and two _sets_ of ears – one dog-like, like mine, and one elf-like and pointed, like Legolas's.  
  
LY seemed to genuinely care for Shikaru, just as I did. It seemed that it would take a lot to work this whole situation out. I was willing to do whatever it took to ensure everyone was pleased with their lives.  
  
----LEGOYASHA'S POV----  
  
I sat there, staring at my fiancée, wondering what I was supposed to do. Here I was, barely five months old, and... engaged!  
  
I already knew I had grown much more quickly than any normal person. I guess that Ada meant for that to happen, but I'm not sure. My growing had slowed over time, and now I was finally growing normally! Yay!  
  
Shikaru started to move, and I immediately wrapped her in the biggest hug I've ever given anyone.  
  
"Can't... breathe..." she gasped through my grasp (AN: That sounded WAY weird. Read it out loud).  
  
I let go, but held on to her shoulders. She smiled at me, her shiny fangs twinkling.  
  
"I SAY THE CHEESE IS ALWAYS TWICE THE FENCEPOST!" Ada shouted suddenly from his fetal position in the back of the cave. He was drunk – again. It was getting worse. WAH!

* * *

Yes, "Ada's" line is from Ed, Edd, and Eddy. I don't own it.

* * *

"What's wrong with your Ada?" Shik asked me as I helped her stand up.  
  
I pointed at the empty bottles of wine scattered around the cave. She nodded.  
  
"I see," she said. "We need to help him out."  
  
I looked at her quizzically. She understood that I didn't get what she meant.

* * *

Read that last sentence out loud and you'll really get how weird and confusing that sounds.

* * *

"We need to sober him up. Or knock him out. Or something so he won't bother us. And then-"  
  
That's when Ada started up the worst thing about him being drunk – his drunk singing voice.  
  
"99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 3 AND A HALF BOTTLES OF BEER! TAKE ONE DOWN, GULP IT DOWN, 72 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"  
  
Shikaru shook her head. "This is too much."  
  
She pulled out her dagger. I knew what she was going to do. She'd done it before. She turned the dagger into a roll of duct tape and taped it over Ada's mouth, causing him to stop singing. He sat there, blinking. Then Shikaru hit him over the head with a rock and he fell unconscious.  
  
----SANGO'S POV----  
  
Whoa, that was good.  
  
----SHIPPO'S POV----  
  
"THEY'LL BE SORRY THEY EVER MESSED WITH SHIPPO!!!"  
  
I'll get them some day... I know it. So, for the time being, I ran off to find Sesshomaru.  
  
----MIROKU'S POV----  
  
Yum. Mint leaves.  
  
----SHIKARU'S POV----  
  
AGH!!! My Ada-in-law is ANNOYING! AN ANNOYING DRUNK!!  
  
I finally decided to use my dagger against the bastard. He drives me NUTS!

* * *

EN: Actually I think Legolas' parents were happily married when he was born...

* * *

LegoYasha didn't seem too pleased with my solution to the problem, but I didn't care. I grabbed him by the dog ear and pulled him outside.  
  
"_HOW_ did your Ada get this way?" I demanded.  
  
He squeaked a little. I read his mind.  
  
'_He... he started after I was created_,' he thought. '_I never knew why. Maybe it had something to do with me... Shikaru, I'm scared!_' He started crying.  
  
I held him close and rocked him back and forth. He sobbed into my kimono, and I whispered soothing Elvish words into his ear... an elf-like one, not dog-like...  
  
----LEGOLAS'S POV----  
  
"Mmfff... MMMMMFFF!!!!" I shouted through the duct tape on my mouth. My hands were duct-taped, too, but they hadn't been before I was knocked out... I was confused, I had a severe headache, and I also could tell there was a lump on my head, which sucked, because it was screwing up my hair. I tried to move my legs and found they were taped at the knees.  
  
I flopped around like a fish out of water as an attempt to get Inuyasha's attention. His wing twitched and I flopped more. He finally turned and saw that I was tied up. How could he have not noticed before? He came over and carefully untied my hands. I ripped off the duct tape on my mouth while he un-taped my knees.  
  
"Wh-whe-where is Shikaru?" I stuttered.  
  
"Uh, she just pulled LY outside. I don't know where they are now," he replied quickly.  
  
"Thanks." I ran out of the cave to find Shikaru embracing LegoYasha, with him weeping into her kimono. I cocked my head and sighed. This is why I let her ask to marry him. But, wait... Isn't she with Inuyasha, too? And Kagome's with Inuyasha! What a tangled web we've woven (AN: Say that ten times fast!).  
  
----INUYASHA'S POV----  
  
Did I really do that? Did I really let that drunken son of a bitch leave in search of Shikaru? Yes, I did, and I regretted it the instant I watched him walk out. I resisted the urge to fly after him and kick his prissy little ass.  
  
Instead, I walked back to where Kagome was sleeping. She moaned a little in her sleep, and rolled over. I used my fairy magic to give her a blanket, then left to look for Sango and Miroku.  
  
----SANGO'S POV----  
  
I was off with Miroku (smile) when Inuyasha appeared. We shoved our underwear in our pockets and marched boldly up to meet him.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN??" he demanded.  
  
"Right here," Miroku said with a smirk.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, we were here the whole time, except for on our way here," I said.  
  
"Sure..." Inuyasha said, nodding his head slowly.  
  
Miroku and I blinked innocently until Inuyasha left.  
  
----SHIPPO'S POV----  
  
I found Sesshomaru and asked to join him. He laughed.  
  
----MIROKU'S POV----  
  
I was SO relieved when Inuyasha finally left. Sango and I returned to our earlier... business.  
  
----LEGOYASHA'S POV----  
  
I felt so at home, there in Shikaru's arms. I felt so loved, too. I stopped crying eventually and just stared up at the remarkably tall hanyou I loved so much. I wrapped my arms around her and we just rocked back and forth in silence.  
  
After a while, Shikaru and I looked at each other and we both decided to ourselves – This is the person I want to be with forever. No one else.  
  
We walked back to the cave together.  
  
Then we bumped into Ada.  
  
----LEGOLAS'S POV----  
  
I was lying outside the cave and heard some noise. I stood up and out of the nearby trees came LegoYasha and Shikaru. Both literally bumped into me. I fell over, partially because my balance was screwed up from drinking too much, and partially because I wasn't paying attention at all. They stared at me.  
  
"How did you get untied?" Shikaru asked.  
  
"Er... Inuyasha untied me," I said.  
  
"Sure. You probably forced him to somehow."  
  
"How would I do that? I don't have powers like you or LegoYasha." Whoops. I was NOT supposed to say that. That was not a smart move. Nobody knows LegoYasha has powers except me and LegoYasha. Damn.  
  
"Excuse me?" Shikaru said, amazed.

* * *

I just watched _Holes_ yesterday, or I would've found a better thing for her to say. But I loved that line for some reason. So I'm using it.

* * *

"I didn't say anything," I said, backing away.  
  
"You just said LegoYasha has powers," she said, moving closer to me.  
  
I was almost cornered. "Those weren't my words exactly," I said. Before they could say anything else, I ran away.  
  
----SHIKARU'S POV----  
  
I was SO glad we took away Legolas's wine when I watched him run off. I decided not to chase him because he would probably come back to find wine. Would we give it to him? No.  
  
LegoYasha and I walked into the cave and sat down across from each other by the fire pit. It was getting dark, and I expected the others to be getting back any time now. I saw Kagome asleep a little ways away, and told LegoYasha to be quiet. Not that he ever talks, anyway.  
  
I lit a fire in the pit and played with it a little, running sticks back and forth through the highest flames and such. I took a huge stick and put one end in the base of the fire. I left it there for a few seconds and pulled it out. The end was on fire. I watched it as it burned slowly down the length of the stick to my hand, then I tossed it back into the fire. That took quite a long time, so I expected the others to be back by that time. No one had come.  
  
I lay down and fell asleep. LegoYasha either only slept while I slept, or never slept at all. He was awake when I woke up. Inuyasha was laying down next to Kagome, and Miroku and Sango were in the back. I wondered where Legolas might be, when suddenly he came in, soaking wet. It was raining hard outside.  
  
I had grabbed all the full or half-empty wine bottles and buried them outside before so that Legolas wouldn't get into them. He sat against the wall behind LegoYasha and to the right (my right, not LegoYasha's) and rocked back and forth, shivering. I reached into my pocket and found a nice blanket (my pockets are huge). I gave it to him and he gave me a hug. I guess I'll get used to him.  
  
I fell asleep, wondering how everyone had crept by me so quietly. I must have been exhausted.  
  
----LEGOYASHA'S POV----  
  
I watched Shikaru fall asleep again, and sighed. I love her so much. I don't want to be with anyone else, and I'm sure that she feels the same way.  
  
Ada fell asleep behind me eventually, and then I fell asleep as well. I snuggled into his big, strong body and slept very easily.  
  
----LEGOLAS'S POV----  
  
I woke up with LegoYasha cuddled into me. I wrapped my arm around him and fell back asleep.  
  
----SANGO'S POV----  
  
I hummed a song as I twirled my fingers in Miroku's already messy hair. He grunted and fell asleep. I decided sleep was good, and I wrapped my arm around him. I fell asleep.  
  
----???'S POV----  
  
I watched the people in the cave as they all fell asleep. There was just one I was looking for – that was Legolas. I found him, but his arm was wrapped around another person. I decided to come back later.  
  
----SHIKARU'S POV----  
  
The first rays of sunlight came over the trees shortly after I awakened. LegoYasha and Legolas were snuggled up, Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping, and shadow still covered Sango and Miroku's area. I got up and walked to the back of the cave, where I found Sango and Miroku cuddled up together.  
  
I went back to my spot and sat, thinking about how we were all supposed to work out this knot of love triangles and squares or whatever. I figured it would be easiest if I stayed with LegoYasha and Kagome was with Inuyasha. But what if Inuyasha only wants to be with me? We need a lot of negotiations. I couldn't wait for the others to wake up, so I went around shaking people's shoulders.  
  
----KAGOME'S POV----  
  
I woke up next to Inuyasha with a big blanket on me. I knew he had given it to me. I was so touched.  
  
I saw that Shikaru was awake, and walked over to her.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome," she said absentmindedly.  
  
"Morning, Shik. How are we going to work this all out?" I asked.  
  
"It's simple. I go with LegoYasha, and you go with Inuyasha."  
  
"But what if Inuyasha doesn't want to be with me?"  
  
"He will. I know it." She smiled at me and I smiled back.  
  
----INUYASHA'S POV----  
  
I woke up in time to hear Kagome say "But what if Inuyasha doesn't want to be with me?"  
  
I stood up and Shikaru saw me. She said "He will. I know it."  
  
I smiled at her. She smiled at me but made it look like she was smiling at Kagome, and Kagome smiled back. Then I walked up behind Kagome and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She recognized my hands and grabbed them, holding tight.  
  
"Of course I want to be with you, Kagome," I said. I kissed her on the cheek and she turned around. She grabbed my head and locked her lips with mine.  
  
----LEGOYASHA'S POV----  
  
I woke up with Ada's strong arm around me. I poked him in the shoulder and he woke up.  
  
'_Ada_,' I thought to him.  
  
"What?" he mumbled sleepily.  
  
'_Ada, I'm hungry..._"  
  
Ada groaned. "We'll eat later."  
  
'_Ada, why is you always in a bad mood when you gets up?_'  
  
"I'm not always, ion-nîn. Only sometimes."  
  
'_Ada, I want fish today._'  
  
Ada groaned louder than before.  
  
"No fish, ion-nîn. Lembas."  
  
'_Ada, I is sick of lembas. I wants fish._'  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
I poked Ada in the side. He winced.  
  
I got up and walked over to where Inuyasha – er, _Father_, Kagome and Shik were talking. Father had his arms wrapped around Kagome, and Shik was smiling at them. A lot. Hmmm...  
  
I walked up to Shik and kissed her cheek. She picked me up (I'm really light) and I sat on her shoulders.  
  
"It's like he has hollow bones," she remarked to Father and Kagome.  
  
Kagome laughed. Father rolled his eyes.  
  
I leaned down and whispered in Shikaru's ear, in a voice I had never heard before. It sounded like a British Inuyasha – I mean, Father with a lisp. Sort of.  
  
"I love you, Shikaru," I whispered.  
  
Shikaru looked up at me.  
  
"Did you just talk to me?" she asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yeth." I giggled.  
  
She smiled at me.  
  
"I love you, too, little LegoYasha."  
  
She set me down and gave me a big kiss on the lips. I gave her a huge hug.  
  
Suddenly, the Beatles' "Twist and Shout" started playing. I looked over at Ada, who had pulled out his radio/CD/tape player and started playing from his Beatles anthology album. My Ada is weird.  
  
Sango and Miroku came from the back of the cave and started dancing together. Kagome and Father looked at each other and started dancing, too. I looked at Shikaru and we nodded at each other. We danced.  
  
----LEGOLAS'S POV----  
  
I watched the three couples dance together. I wished I had a big jug of something alcoholic. I missed _her_. Where was she? She hated me ever since LegoYasha's creation, and she is why I started drinking. Where could she be?  
  
----THRIWIEN'S POV----  
  
I heard a familiar CD being played in the cave. I peeked in to find my old love watching other people dance. He looked almost sick with sorrow. I felt very guilty. I stepped into the cave and snapped my fingers. He looked up at me and his face brightened. He looked just like he did before, when we were together.  
  
I stepped toward him and blinked a Morse code message at him.  
  
"H-E-L-L-O," I blinked.  
  
"H-I," he blinked back.  
  
"I M-I-S-S-E-D Y-O-U," I blinked.  
  
"I M-I-S-S-E-D Y-O-U T-O-O," he replied.  
  
I ran forward and gave him and huge hug. When it was over, he kissed me. We started dancing to the music.  
  
----AUTHOR'S POV----  
  
Everyone was happy. LegoYasha had said his first words and found true love. Shikaru had found a suitable place in the world – and true love, as well. Inuyasha had been through some bad stuff – and found true love. Kagome stuck with Inuyasha through everything and found true love. What is with the true love? Anyway, Sango and Miroku found each other, finally. Legolas ended his alcoholism, and he found his love, too.

* * *

Oh, my gosh. That was... whoa. I'm too good for my own good. Er... Yeah. Whoa.  
  
OK, I want lotsa reviews before I even START the sequel...  
  
And I need suggestions for a good title. I'm thinking "Inuyasha, What's Happening Now?" would work, but... What do my dear reviewers think?  
  
I'm going to put the sequel under Crossovers, ok? Cuz in this, Legolas was just an end thing, and now he's gonna be bigger in the sequel, so... yeah.  
  
Should this be a trilogy?????? EN: Yeth.  
  
That would be coooool... EN: Yeth.  
  
Big shout-out and thanks to my editor (y'know, "EN" stands for "Editor's Note"), who is currently named "That Undomiel Chick" but is prone to name changes... To me, she's Arwen, my best friend. And she ROCKS!

I also call her Haldir when we roleplay because I'm seven-year-old Legolas (nudges GollumGirl) and she's Haldir (nudges GollumGirl again).  
  
OK, REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! EN: Purple! (giggles) What? (runs and hides)  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
EDITOR'S NOTES  
  
That was interesting.


End file.
